Twisted Affair
by Witty Moonlight Angel
Summary: "And this is what happens when I leave my Spambox unchecked for a whole friggin month. I get sick psychos sending me creepy messages wanting to kidnap me and make me their twisted little toy." A Jeff the Killer story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

Prologue

I Got A Stalker

Message 10: June 18, Friday; 1: 05 AM

Sent To: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Gonna come and get you, Pepper Pot. Don't try to get help. The police won't be able to help you. They won't get there in time. It will be too late. I'm coming for you. Jeffery's coming to get you._

Message 9: June 12, Saturday; 2: 30 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Having nightmares lately, Pepper Pot? Nightmares of what Jeffery's going to do to you? I'm watching you. I'm watching you every moment you're awake. Every moment you're asleep. You can't run away from me. You can't hide. Nobody can help you. Don't even attempt to get others involved. They will die! I will enjoy taking their lives right in front of your precious green eyes. _

Message 8: June 10, Thursday: 12: 30 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_You looked sooo delicious all sweaty out there on the track this morning. I'm looking forward to getting you alone and making you all hot and sweaty. I'm going to take my sweet time making you slowly loose your mind. I will chip away at your sanity piece by precious piece. _

Message 7: June 6, Monday; 3:00 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Such a pretty smile. You have such a lovely smile. I want to etch it permanently onto your skin. _

Message 6: June 5, Sunday; 1:30 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Tic-Toc. Tic-toc. Time is running out on the clock. _

Message 5: June 2, Friday; 12:15 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Followed you home, Pepper Pot. Didn't know you liked scary movies? Want to become a apart of one? _

Message 4: May 31, Wednesday; 1:30 PM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_I want you so much I can taste it. My little Pepper Pot. Want so much to roll my tongue over every part of your body and taste you from the inside out. Want to see you squirm and scream for mercy as I take you again and again. It will be soon. I promise, my little Pepper Pot. Jeffery's coming to get you. _

Message 3: May 29, Monday; 6:00 PM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Such a good big sister, walking your little brother to school. He has your smile. _

Message 2: May 26, Friday; 2: 35 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_I'm watching you in your sleep. I'm watching you as you go to school and come home from school. So very pretty you are, my little victim. You're next. You're next. I can't wait to paint you red with your own blood and hear you scream and beg for me to end your pretty little life._

Message 1: May 23, Tuesday; 5: 55 AM

Sent to: _CrackPotsRUs_

From: _Go_To_Sleep66_

_Such a pretty little thing you are. Red curly hair. Bright green eyes full of live. You're next, my pretty little victim. You cannot escape. You can't run. You can't hide. You've caught my eye and now, I have you in my sights. _

"And this is what happens when I leave my Spam Box unchecked for a whole friggin month," I grumbled with a exasperated roll of my eyes. "I get sick psychos sending me creepy messages wanting to kidnap me and make me their little twisted toy. I'm so sleeping with a baseball bat tonight… Better yet a gun."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, dark themes, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

Chapter One

The Joker's Ugly Cousin

"I'll have the boys take the evidence back to the station, while Officer Cole and I stay here with you until your parents get home," Officer Larson stated as the police wrapped up their investigation in my house.

I gladly handed the freshly printed out emails to one of the nice policemen, dressed in their neat black uniforms, my front yard swamped with cops. Apparently, when something like this happens, it's better to call the entire squad out to investigate than the one P.T. cruiser.

It was a Saturday and I was still in my favorite pair of pajamas: a royal purple spaghetti strap and bright blue and yellow plaid boy shorts. I wasn't wearing a bra underneath even, evident by the fact my boobs were now supporting headlights. Now that it mattered. I had other things to worry about.

Like the fact that some psycho was out to get me.

"You're taking this pretty well, kid," Officer Cole noted as I stood out on the front porch with my arms firmly wrapped around my waist. He was a stocky guy, nearly my height, maybe a half-inch taller. That wasn't saying much, considering the fact I stood around five foot two. He was pretty darn short. I bet that semiautomatic 9mm pistol made a big difference in a pinch.

I shrugged as I heard my little brother, Willy, knock on the living room window next to me, making silly faces at the scary policemen. Ah, to be eight years old again. You're still wrapped up in the delusion that the world was all sunshine, rainbows, dragons, and unicorns. I'm glad he's too young to understand the fact his big sister was in danger. I was even happier to know, he didn't realize that by being related to me by blood and living under the same roof, meant his life was in danger too.

You gotta love the innocence of childhood.

"I hanble stress pretty well," I replied. That and the fact, I would probably have a major break down later, safely locked away in my bed, away from concerned eyes. I think I was still experiencing shock. I mean, who would have guessed. One month of neglect to my Spam Box and I would find it full of death threats from some serial killer.

I still wondered if maybe, it wasn't some kind of sick prank some douche bag from school was trying to pull on me. I did have my enemies. Miss Popular and I did buttheads from time to time. Leslie, The Pretty Princess of Deerhorn High, didn't think too highly of my total disregard for her pompous ego and her league of loyal followers. I wouldn't be surprise if they somehow managed to get a hold of my email address and decided to scare me shitless with something like this.

The cops even asked if I had enemies at school. I was all too happy to reply. I couldn't wait to see the look on Leslie's face when a cop showed up on her doorstep sometime in the near future and wanted to speak with her.

Until then, I settled for inviting Officer Larson-We go way back- and his partner into the house for some lemonade and ginger snaps. Who doesn't like ginger snaps? If you don't, then that's your lost. More for me.

"Hey! Hey! Is that a gun?" My pesky little brother asked as we waited in the kitchen/dining room for my parents to hurry home from work. Mom must be ready to have a heart attack by now. I bet she dropped everything as soon as the boss called her into the office and handed her the phone.

Officer Cole patted his weapon in its secured hostler. "Yep."

"Do you shoot people with that?" Willy wanted to know, eagerly. He halfway hide behind me as he peered out with wide green eyes at the two cops seated at the oval dining room table. Curiosity naturally won out and he wandered over to examine the two strange men more closely.

"Only if I have to," Officer Cole replied calmly.

"How long did you say you've been getting those emails?" Officer Larson inquired again.

I stared out the window into our neighbors backyard. I could see, Harvey, the beagle running around in circles on his chain, barking as our neighbors' two little kids bounced on their trampoline. I looked back to Officer Larson and his grim face.

I thought on it for a second. "Probably a month or less. I dunno. I've had been too busy with wrapping track up and getting ready for final exams."

"So you don't know who could have sent you those emails?" He probed further.

"Like I said. I really don't know who the guy is. It might be a prank from one of the kids at school. Maybe Leslie and her gang. We're not on the best of terms, but I don't think even she would go to this extent. But you know how cruel kids my age can be," I rambled on, running a hand through my hair. I shrugged for the umpteenth that day.

When was the shock going to fade and I was going to start actually freaking out? Most girls would be a crying mess by now. Not me. Oh no, not Pepper Elizabeth Deidre. It took a lot to get a reaction of that magnitude from me. I thought this would be one of those times where I lost my Moxy and fell to pieces, becoming a blubbering nervous wreck. Maybe I was just plain abnormal.

"Anyway, my Facebook is set for private, so nobody can befriend me without my approval and, I know it can't be from any of my friends. My friends are weirdoes and like to send me chain-mail from time-to-time, but they wouldn't go to this extreme. At least not without bugging me about receiving any mysterious messages in my Inbox as of late. They would have cracked by now. The emails are too disturbing. I really don't have know who it could be," I answered with absolute honesty.

When the police ask you questions you answer up front and right on the spot. No use lying, especially if you're life is on the line. And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn fond of living.

I heard the garage door open and close. And next thing I knew the door to the kitchen swung open and I was enveloped in a smothering bear hug.

"Baby, is everything alright? What happened? Tell me! What's going on? Is your brother and you okay? Did someone try to break into the house? Are you or Will hurt?" Mom demanded in a barrage of questions. Giving my brother and I a once over, fussing like crazy. "Oh god! I knew I should have called into work today. That sinking feeling of mine is always right. Are you okay? Have they checked to see if you've gone into shock? Are you okay? Tell me exactly what happened!"

"Sarah," Officer Larson prompted, clearing his throat and standing up. His partner, Officer Cole, was suppressing a laugh as she fretted.

Mom stopped her motherly duty and turned to the policemen. "Officer Larson. Cole. It's been a while since we've seen you. Is everything alright? I came straight home. Percy should be getting out soon too. What in the world is going on?"

"Well, for starters. Your daughter called 911 about receiving some very disturbing emails in her Spam Box. We fear she might be in danger. There has been a lot of disappearances in the nearby towns. A lot of them have been kids around her age," Officer Larson explained, referring to the twenty disappearances that occurred over the course of the last two months.

It's been all over the news lately. You couldn't go a day without hearing a update on the radio, on the internet, the newspapers, and the tv. Some serial killer had been reported to be on the loose. Bodies were turning up too, mutilated beyond recognition.

My stomach dropped at the idea that I might be next. Oh, wasn't that perfect? What a way to kick off summer vacation!

"Gotta say. Pepper is handling the whole situation pretty well," Officer Cole replied, patting me on the shoulder for comfort. "She's a regular trooper."

"Nyah. I'm just in shock. Give me a couple hours for it to sink in and then I'll fall apart," I remarked.

Mom wrapped a protective arm around me. "It will be okay, sweetie. The police will take care of it. Until then, though, what do you suggest we do, Officer Larson?"

"I suggest your daughter lay low. Maybe you and your husband ought to take any vacations days you saved up over the course of the years and use them. Have someone at home with her and your son at all times," He instructed. "Make sure all the doors and windows are locked at all times. We'll make sure to have a officer stationed in the vicinity. Call 911 if you spot any odd activity outside your house and near your neighborhood." He looked to me, sternly. "Pepper, I need to know: Have you felt like you were being watched lately or followed? Have you noticed any suspicious characters loitering around outside of school at the end of the day?"

At that moment I couldn't recall seeing any suspicious characters hanging about. It was one of those moments where your mind goes completely blank and you can't think of anything. "Not that I know of. I mean, I haven't felt like I'm being watched, but apparently some one has."

"Well, just keep an eye out and I suggest you sleep downstairs for now. Maybe have the entire family sleep in one room just to be safe. Who knows what this person might be capable of."

The steam of the shower filled the humid air of the bathroom as I leaned against the heated tile of the wall, waiting. Just waiting. The panic still hadn't sunk in yet. I should be freaking out by now. It's been five hours.

I should be in full blown panic mode by now. I should be hysterical, inconsolable. I should be freaking out, running around screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. Having the most epic melt down of my life. Most normal people would.

All I felt was a tight knot in my chest, but somehow it didn't translate into none-stop-bawling, or screaming bloody murder. I just felt…. Annoyed. Maybe a little bit edgy, but annoyed. Seriously, it was summer vacation. I should be relaxing, chatting it up on Facebook with my friends, planning some road trips to a amusement park or thinking about heading to the beach and playing some volleyball and going swimming. But no, now thanks to some sicko I was under home arrest.

I hated being confined for any amount of time. My parents rarely grounded me because I would get too restless and drive them batty until they had enough of me and shooed me out the door.

Sure, I liked being on the computer as much as the next teen, but, and this is a big _**But**_, I rather be outside and enjoying life with my friends.

I climbed out of the shower, hoping for the numbness and annoyance to end and for the panicking to start setting in. I told my folks I rather sleep in my own room than spend the night in the living room. The couch wasn't made for sleeping and the hard wooden floor wasn't made for being slept on either. And I seriously did not want to sleep with my parents. So despite my mom protests, I retired to my room and flopped face first onto my bed.

I heard a low meow and turned to find my tabby cat, Louis, glaring at me. He was halfway hidden underneath the covers. "Hey there, boy," I said softly and picked him up much to his annoyance.

He gave me a look that clearly read "How dare you disturb my sleep, human. I scowl at you."

"How's my big boy? How's my pretty kitty?" I cooed, scratching just under the chin, his favorite spot. He closed his almond colored eyes and started purring, forgiving me instantly. I listened to the silence of the room as the first droplets of rain hit the window. What was I going to do? I had a madman after me.

Or at least I thought so. I couldn't be sure. Half of me still hoped against all hope it was some cruel joke some idiot at school cooked up to freak me out. Of course, I knew deep down, that might not be it. None of the kids at school really hated me to that extend and really, I got along with a lot of people. Besides Leslie and her cohorts. And maybe a couple others. I couldn't name anyone off the top of my head.

Suddenly a loud thump startled me back into reality. Louis instantly went into spazz mode and sank his claws and teeth into my arms.

"OW! Hey! The hell?" I cried out letting go of him and jumping to my feet. My cat scrambled for the halfway opened door and darted out into the well lit hallway. I frowned and examined my tore up arms. The scratches weren't that deep and none of them were bleeding. I craned my head to where the noise had come from.

I crawled over my bed and into the small space between it and the wall. My nightstand stand stood in between the wall and my bed, along with my bookshelf. I cupped my hands around my eyes and peered out the window. Rain drops rolled down the window in the dark.

Suddenly a white boney hand slammed against the window. I immediately screamed and stumbled backwards. My knees hit the edge of my bed and I fell backwards. I pushed myself up in time to see a white grinning face press up against the glass.

"SWEET JESUS! IT'S JOKER'S UGLY COUSIN!" I shrieked as I stared down the ugliest distorted face to ever graced the face of the earth. That was the night I came face-to-face with a serial killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, dark themes, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: Alright, everyone…. Here's the deal. I am far enough ahead in the storyline where I can say with absolute certainty that I will be updating once a week. The updates will either be on Friday or Saturday and reviews are more than welcomed. Constructive criticism and input are greatly appreciated. Every writer likes feedback. I like to say "thank you" to those have reviewed so far: **Nyk-a-flika flame**, **Lady Minuialwen**, and **SlenderxLover**. It's always fun to open up my inbox and see that people have taken the time to review and let me know how they like the story. Soooooo….. THANK YOU!

Chapter Two

The Killer Has Come A Knocking

The thing, or guy, or whatever the hell it was, had no eyelids. Or if he had eyelids at one point and time, they were long gone, replaced with darkened black skin. Along with the alarming unblinking crazed stare, his face was frighteningly white and boney, like all the fat and muscle had been sucked out of it. And that grin. It was definitely a Joker grin, curved into his face forever. He had no freaking lips and his teeth were a bright cream yellow hue.

His stringy black hair clung to his face as he pressed it against the window. He was watching me as I sat there paralyzed. What the hell happened to his face? What the hell happened to it?! Why was he so… so disfigured?

"I see you, Pepper Pot," the madman rasped outside the window, the unnatural grin stretched as whatever was left of the mouth muscles attempted to form a smile.

I suppressed a shudder. So this was the creepy bastard that had been sending all those messages? Yeesh… Somehow the idea of sleeping with my parents, sounded very appealing.

"I tried to warn you," the madman said through the window. "I tried to warn you not to get anyone involve, Pepper Pot."

I back paddled across the bed and fall backwards, my back colliding the floor with a thump. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed off with my legs and arms, bolting for the door, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"THERE'S A MADMAN AT MY WINDOW!"

My parents were down in the den watching the news as I came sprinting down the stairs. Instantly they were both on their feet.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MOM! DAD! TH-THERE'S MADMAN AT MY WINDOW!"

Okay, now I was in full blown panic mode!

Dad caught me. "Pepper! Easy Kiddo!"

"A m-m-m-mad-m-ma-ma," I stammered my voice high pitch and cracking as all the bottled emotions that decided to reserved themselves for this particular moment, uncapped. "Th-There's….I-I… Oh god!" I let out a sob. "No. Nonononononnno!"

Dad enveloped me in a protective hug. "It's okay. It's okay. Nobody is gonna hurt you."

Mom was already on the phone with 911. "Hello operator? This is Sarah Deidre calling. Get me the police! Some one is trying to break into our house. Yes. Yes…"

Her voice droned out as I finally had my long awaited mental breakdown. My vision blurred as tears finally let loose, that freak's words echoing in my head. His face mocking me as I curled in on myself in my Dad's arms and clung to him for dear life.

Lucky us. There was a police cruiser already in the area. It didn't even take him two minutes to arrive on our doorstep. Officer Larson soon arrived after and it felt like a reenactment of this afternoon. Except now, I knew the face of the fiend sending me all the ominous promises in my Spam Box. The police searched the entire house top to bottom, along with the outside.

Questions were asked and finger prints were made from the ones on my window. The psycho was no where to be seen.

When I wasn't sobbing and knocking back and forth in the corner, I told the police everything that happened. Officer Larson and his partner stayed the night with us-something I never heard a policeman do on a case- but I guess this was a special expectation.

My parents knew Officer Mitchell Larson from their days back in high school and into college. In some ways he was like a friend of the family.

I slept in my parents' room. Willy shared the bed with Mom and Dad, while I took the blow-up mattress on the floor. That night I went to bed with a baseball bat hidden underneath the covers.

My knee bounced in place as I tried in vain to focus on playing a game of "Go fish" with Willy. It was so nice outside. I wanted to grab a Frisbee, call Valarie, and go outside and play. It had been five days. Five whole freaking days. I wanted to get on with my life already and enjoy summer vacation like every other kid out there!

"Got any five of hearts?" Willy wanted to know, cutely titling his head.

"Go Fish," I muttered, my knee bouncing away. It was sunny. Not a cloud in the sky. The air temperature a perfect eighty degrees. Why the fuck couldn't I just go outside just for an hour? What harm could it do? Surely Mister Psychopath took breaks during his stalking of helpless victims. Like a piss break or something. I mean, even serial killers have to take a dump every now and then!

I mentally went through all the activities I done over course of the past five days. I watched and exercised to my mom's entire collection of Zumba and Yoga DVDs three times already. I stayed up until ungodly hours of the night, having movie marathons with myself twice: _Pirates of Caribbean _and _Nightmare On Elm Street_. I surfed the internet I don't know how many times by now. I was running dangerous low on material I wanted to look up. I've played _Mario Carts _and _Mario Smash Brothers Brawl _with Willy. I written several poems centering around my house arrest. I played twenty questions with my friends via Facebook and on my phone. I've clean my room twice, taken out the kitty litter, washed the dishes by hand-even though we have a dish washer-, made cookies and pineapple squares with Mom, and sat through two basket ball games with Dad.

_I want to be outside. I want to have fun. I want to play volleyball, extreme ping-ball. I want to go over to one of my whacky friend's house for a movie marathon or go out for pizza and go to the beach. Ugh, I want to go outside so bad! _

My internal whining went on and on. If Mr. Psychopath's plan was drive me into insanity by being cooped up inside and being bored out of my wits, he was succeeding.

The bouncing in my knee was getting worst. I started impatiently tapping my finger against the coffee table as Willy took his sweet time deciding which card looked the prettiest.

"Any eight of spades?" he finally asked.

That was it! "Alright! You win! Game over! I quit!" I shouted, tossing the cards up into the air.

"Hey!" Willy protested loudly as I jumped to my feet. "Meanie!" He latched onto my ankle. "Come on, play with me! Play with me! You promised you'd do anything I wanted today!"

Awe snap. That was right. Apart of my big sister duty was be my little brother's companion when he couldn't go outside and play with the neighbors. I wasn't the only one affected by this psycho's stupid game. And because Willy and I were nine years apart, I had the patience and maturity to play nice and not tell the little pest to go mind his own business.

My shoulders slumped. "Fine," I breathed out. Willy wins again. Little Brother: 11. Big Sister: A big fat zero!

I sat back down and continued playing cards with Willy until he lost interest and wanted to play "Knights and Dragons." Guess who got to be the big scary dragon?

Then it was ten rounds of Hide & Seek, another game of "Go Fish", and finally we sat down to watch one of my little brother's current favorite movies: _Brother Bear_. While it was playing, I got onto my laptop and decided to check my email to see if Tanya emailed me back yet. She was out of town for the week, visiting relatives down in Georgia.

I noticed my Spam Box. My insides churned. Since that psycho showed up at my bedroom window my Spam Box had been quiet. He quit sending messages. It was like he wanted me to become a nervous wreck by wondering day and night when he was going to make his move. It was soon. That much I was sure.

I didn't know how he would do it. A police car drove through the neighborhood every two hours now and Officer Larson stopped by daily. So far the police hadn't found any traces of the sicko yet. He had been eluding them. He was probably laughing and dancing with delight each time the police came **that** close to catching him and he just slipped right out of their hands.

I wondered how many girls, how many people, had died at his hands. How red were his hands? To what extent did his depravity go? Was there anything left in his mind that was still remotely sane or human? Somehow, if he ever got his hands on me, I still wouldn't know the answer. Even as he plunged his knife into my chest to silent me forever.

The dismal thoughts made me shudder. I had been doing a relatively good job at keeping the unpleasant ideas at bay. I kept myself busy. I focused on the tasks of the day, instead of the big dangerous "What if?" I needed to stay sane and not let this nutcase mess with my mind.

Plus Willy and I were never home alone anymore. Mom and Dad took turns staying home with us. Today was Dad's turn and he was in his office doing some work. I could hear the quiet clicking of the keyboard as he made out his report. He was a business man. An insurance person. He could work from home if he needed. I felt a lot safer knowing he was in the other room.

_Knock._

_Knock. _

I turned my head hearing someone knocking on the back sliding door. My heart stopped. Oh no….

Mr. Creepy was here. His disfigured face peering through the glass straight at me.

"Hello Pepper Pot," the killer breathed, his permanent smile twisted his disfigured face into ghoulish delight.

"Somebody here?" Willy turned his head just in time to see the maniac at our back door. He screamed his little lungs out.

Shit!

The creep tossed back his head and started cackling as Dad came rushing into the room.

"Kids, is everything alright? Dear God!" Dad shouted once his eyes landed on the freak standing outside on our back porch. He immediately whipped out his phone, dialing 911. "Pepper, take your brother and lock yourselves in my office now!"

I had already tossed aside the laptop and was doing just that. Willy was in my arms faster than you could blink. I sprinted for Dad's office and slammed the door shut and locked it as I heard the back door's glass give way. The maniac's chilling laughter filled the air.

"You must be Pepper's old man! Nice to meet you! You look like you could use some _**sleep**_!" The maniac crowed.

"The police are on their way. Fucking stay away from my daughter!" Dad's frightened and angry shouts echoed through the house. Next thing I heard was Dad's scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

I pressed myself into the tiny space between the desk and buffet, holding onto Willy as he wailed. My mind reeled as I heard footsteps coming our way. Dad couldn't be dead, right? That sick fuck couldn't have killed him, right?

Tears threatened to spill as I stared down the door. A sharp wrapping filled the silence.

"I know you're in there, Pepper Pot. Come out and I might spare your precious little brother," I heard the maniac say.

I held onto Willy tighter. There's was no way I was going anywhere near that door.

"Don't worry. Daddy isn't dead yet. I stabbed him in a spot that won't kill him per say," the killer continued to say. "He's going to need a lot of stitches though."

His demonic laughter filled the room. I was going to hear that laugh in my nightmares later on.

There was a sharp thunk on the door. "Open up the fucking door, you little bitch!"

Another sharp thunk followed and then another. He was using his kitchen to carve away at the door.

Oh, like I was going to open the freaking door now! Forget it! He'd probably kill us both!

Willy screamed and buried himself in my chest, his crying growing louder.

Oh God! Why me?!

Sirens pierced the air and the sound of the front door being kicked in followed.

"Fuck!" The killer shouted. "I'll be back, my little victim. Just you wait. I'll gets my hands on you yet."

Footsteps rushed away from the door. The sound of Officer Larson shouting "Halt! Police!" came next. Gunshots could be heard, followed by maniacal laughter, and the shouts of the police as they took off in pursuit.

After a long frightening moment of silence, someone came knocking again. Willy screamed.

"Pepper. It's Officer Cole. You can come out now. He's gone," the person on the other side of the door said in grim voice. "Pepper?"

My body remained locked in place. Fear still had me in its clutches. I knew it was Officer Cole. His voice was unmistakable, but I was rooted to the spot. My instincts yelling at me to stay put.

"Pepper. You can come out. It's safe," Officer Cole said again, his voice low and soft, trying to comfort me.

My heart echoed in my ears. Slowly I pried Willy out of my arms. He shrieked and tried to remain latched onto me. "It's okay, Willy. It's okay," I reassured him, my voice shaking. The poor kid was going to be scarred for life. And so was I.

Sluggishly I made my way over to the door. I hesitated. Swallowing the knot threatening to choke me, I unlocked the door and peeked out. The sound of an ambulance approaching our house echoed in the background.

"I-Is he gone?" I stammered.

Officer Cole nodded solemnly as I opened the door further. "Yeah." There was a brief pause. "Pepper, I'm afraid I got some bad news though. It's about your dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, dark themes, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually

lemons…

A/N: Yay, three reviews this time around. An big "thank you" goes out to all you reviewers. **Sally Chefforn**, glad to know you're thoroughly enjoying "Twisted Affair" , and I'm flattered that it's also inspiring you to work on your own Jeff The Killer story again. Reading works by other fanfictions authors for Jeff The Killer, helped to inspire this little piece. It's scary fun writing about an psychopath. Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who have favorite and is now following "Twisted Affair." You guys are awesome!

Chapter Three

Alone and Face-To-Face

Eternity passed as I sat in the emergency room, my mom's arms wrapped tightly around me. Tears trickling down the sides of her cheeks as she laid her head against mine. I clung to her for dear life.

Willy had been taken to my Aunt Agatha' house in Charlatan to spend the night, while mom and I stayed in the hospital. Dad's stab wounds were pretty bad. He was in surgery at the moment, the doctors desperately working to save him.

Why me? What had I ever done to deserve this? Was God pissed at me for some unknown reason? This kind of shit happened to other people, not me.

I felt like I was in the middle of a nightmare. A long terrifying nightmare. Why couldn't I wake up? This couldn't be happening! Dad wasn't supposed to be in the hospital, his life hanging by a thread! The police weren't supposed to be chasing after a madman, who wanted to kill me. I wasn't supposed to be in danger! I was supposed to be a normal happy seventeen year old girl, whose summer vacation just started, wrapped up in the safe delusion that all was right with the universe.

Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I buried myself deeper into my mom's shoulder. Why was this happening to me of all people? What did I ever do to deserve this insanity? I was fucking helpless and I just couldn't wake up!

Hours later, a doctor walked out of the emergency automatic doors, dressed in his sterile aqua green scrubs and facemask. He looked drained.

_Trying being in my shoes, bub_, I thought bitterly as I nursed a Mountain Dew Mom had gotten me from the vending machine out in the hallway.

Mom rushed over to him. "Is my husband going to be okay? Did everything go alright?" she wanted to know frantically.

The doctor nodded. "He's stable. We're keeping an eye on him. You're more than welcome to visit him," he replied giving both my mother and I sympathetic glances. He gestured past the sliding doors. "He's in room twelve down the hall."

Mom turned to me with a sad, but relieved look on her tear stricken face. "Honey, come on," she said taking my hand. Numbly, I got up and followed.

There were a number of clear plastic tubes stuck into his arms and torso underneath the poke-a-dotted hospital gown. The steady beeping of the machines filled the air as they monitored his vitals. His face was a pale grayish yellow color in the dim lightening.

Reality hit. I was wide awake. And this was no dream or nightmare.

I rushed from the room before Mom could say anything and headed straight for the bathrooms. I don't remember if I went into the men's or women's as the door swung close behind me. I stumbled forward and heaved up whatever lingered in my stomach, not making it to the stall. The smell of vomit mixed with the sterile chemicals that saturated the stuffy air of the hospital.

Bile filled my mouth as I threw up, decorating the tiled floor with my insides. My body lurched again and again until my stomach was completely empty. An dry heave mixed with a ragged sob as tears blinded me. I sat back and curled up into a ball and cried.

Dear God! Why me? Why me?! My mind screamed again and again. Why me? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this shit? Why? Dammit! Why?!

"Sshhh," a voice said in my ear as a body pressed itself against me. A hand covered my mouth. A knife came into my line of sight. "Sshh. Everything is going to be alright."

My entire body tensed up. No! No! Dear God no!

"I told you I would come back," the killer whispered into my ear. "I told you, my little Pepper Pot, Jeffery would come back and get you, so don't you fucking dare try to scream. I tried to warn you that nobody needed to get involved and now look what happened. You're dear old daddy is in the hospital."

My body shuddered violently. The stench of gore assaulted my nose. His hands were covered in it. I whimpered. The tears flowed faster.

"Now be a good girl and come with me," he whispered, pulling me to my feet, a knife pressed to my jugular. A sinister giggle filled my ear. "Don't try to escape. I hate to mar that pretty skin of yours."

He backed up to the bathroom door and used his free hand to push it open slightly and peered out. When the cost was clear, he maneuvered us to a side exit, checking for any sign of us being spotted by a doctor or a nurse. He pushed me into the alleyway that separated the two buildings of the hospital and ushered me towards a side street.

Overhead it had started to thunder. Rain drops hit the uneven sidewalk as he continued to lead me through the night. Shadows chased us as he lead the way, the knife still pressed to my throat as a reminder to not try anything funny.

At last he stopped at the edge of a wooded lot in the middle of the run-down part of town. Most of the houses were in ruin and needed major repair. Windows were shattered or bordered up. Some had blankets over them, light filtering through the thin fabric and reaching across the broken down stoops to cast itself onto the cracked sidewalk.

"Come," he said and guided me down a hidden path in between the trees. Rain came down, echoing in the night air with soft _claps_. The trees grew tightly together, their branches creating a thick web above our heads.

An large beige colored house came into view. It was one story and it looked abandoned. The backyard was overgrown like the others houses in the area, while pitch black windows stared out forlornly into the darkness. Vines climbed up the sides and the moss covered roofs was bent in, like it might collapse at any moment.

The killer shoved me up onto the rickety back porch and then preceded to open the back door. My feet dug into the floor boards as he tried to shove me inside.

"Come on. Don't you want to check out you're new home?" he hissed in my ear, pressing the knife into my throat as a reminder. "Now move!"

My feet gave out as he roughly shoved me inside. I fell forward and collided with the floor, hard. Dust kicked up as my body hit, filling my eyes and nose. I sputtered and coughed, struggling to get to my feet.

I heard the devil behind me chuckle. "Already getting the feel of the place? My, My, you do settle in quickly," he taunted as I got to my feet, coughing. Tears blurred my vision as I tried to breath normally.

He tangled his fist into my hair, yanking my head back. "How about a tour, hmm? I'm sure you're eager to see what a lovely house it is."

Something just snapped.

I cried out, and whirled, ripping my hair free from his grasp. A sharp _**slap**_ echoed through the musty air as I struck him across the face. Hatred burned in the back of my throat. "You fucking sicko! You think this is all some fucking joke?!"

Rage shone in his twisted eyes as he rubbed the red mark developing on the side of his face. "You fucking bitch!" he screamed back and slammed my body into the wall. "What the hell was that for? You fucking dare strike out at me after all the kindness I decided to show you! Sparing your pathetic life, taking you here to live with me? Fucking little whore!"

He slammed my head against the wall again and again, until I saw stars in my eyes and sharp bolts of pain consumed my senses. He let go of me as I crumbled to my knees, holding onto my head, gasping in pain.

Tears flow down my heated cheeks. My ears rung. So much pain! This was his idea of "kindness?!"

He grabbed my hair and jerked my head up so we were face to face. "Ah, look what you made me do!" he spat in my face. "Such a frightful sight! I told you! I told you not to try anything funny. But did you listen? No! Now dry those tears! Dry them!"

I couldn't stop crying as he violently shook my head. Was this it? Was it all over for me? Damn that sicko! Damn that fuck to the darkest pits of hell!

"Stop crying! Stop you're fucking crying!" he screamed. "I'll cut your tear ducts out, you little bitch, if you don't stop those tears!"

"Stop yelling in my face!" I screamed back, trying to wrench my hair free from his grip. "You're hurting me!"

"Then stop crying!" He took hold my throat and squeezed, making breathing difficult. Despite his screams, the tears wouldn't ebb.

I couldn't stop crying. Why should I stop? Because some psycho was shouting at me to?

"Stop crying! Stop crying!" He kept screaming as blackness started to seep into my vision. Just as I was on the verge of passing out, he let go. My body hit the floor and everything went black.

I was aware of three things when I came to. First of all, it hurt to breath and two, the smell of mothballs and rot consumed every breath I took. And number three, I had a major headache.

I groaned and rolled over, my hand immediately going to run itself along the back of my head. I flinched when my hand came in contact with a puffy sore bump forming underneath my auburn curls. I coughed as dust went up my nose. Darkness greeted my eyes as I slowly opened them.

Thunder roared over head as the soft pit-patter of rain filled the stale air. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Where the hell was I?

Lightening lit up the room. I was sitting on a couch that was slowly falling apart. Stuffing fell out of the floral printed cushions, while a thick layer of dust covered the furniture. Sheets were placed over the others objects in the room. A brick fireplace that hadn't been used in years sat across the room in the corner. I noted the outdated television set with its cracked screen in a wooden entertainment center pressed up against the wall on the far side of the room.

Another flash of lightening lit up the room again. I wasn't alone. In the further part of the room, standing in the doorway was a lanky figure, dressed in a blood stained hoody and tore jeans. His unblinking gaze watching.

Instinct screamed at me to run as everything came flooding back. The headache grew ten fold. I held onto my head as the floor spun. I was in a room with a psycho.

"I told you to stop crying," the killer uttered as fresh new tears threatened to fall. He crossed the room with silent feet.

I backed up and pressed myself up against the back of the couch, my eyes darting from side to side. The only exit in the entire room was the doorway. I was trapped.

"St-stay away!" I whispered my voice cracking.

The killer stopped and titled his head. "I'm not going to harm you."

Oh, like I was going to believe that! He tried to fucking strangle me! I darted off the couch as he drew closer. "Stay away from me," I said in a rush of words. "Don't you come any fucking closer!"

"And what are you going to do about it, hm?" the killer wanted to know, watching me with his unnerving gaze. His eyes were blood shot and dry from having no eyelids. "Lash out again?"

My mind raced. Maybe I could make it to the doorway. Maybe I could escape. "J-Just stay away!" my voice rose in pitch.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Pepper Deidre? Why I haven't killed you yet?" the killer asked. He kept getting closer.

"Stay away!" I repeated my voice getting louder as he advanced on me. I backed up, trying to it get so my body was facing the only exit in the tiny square room. "You stay where you are, you hear me! Just fucking stay away from me, you freak!"

"Will you fucking shut up already!" he screamed. He ran straight for me. I took the opportunity to turn and run for it.

I didn't get far.

His body slammed into mine and we both tumbled to the floor. He pinned my arms behind my back as I screamed and flailed.

"I told you to shut up!" he screamed in my ear, giving me absolutely no room to struggle. "When I tell you to scream then you can scream, but until then just shut the fuck up!"

I let out a sob as a hand covered my mouth, silencing me.

"There. Much better," the killer breathed against my expose neck. "You're going to cause me a lot of trouble, aren't you? I can already tell. Oh well. I like a challenge every now and then. Now stay quiet and let me finish."

Like I had a freaking choice! I stopped struggling, knowing it was no use. He was pretty heavy, despite his boney frame. I laid where I was, waiting to hear his delusional reasons for keeping me alive.

"You're such a curious little thing, you know that, Pepper Pot? I can't seem to kill you, even though, I've had plenty of opportunities since I first laid eyes on you. So sweet. So innocent. So _happy_." He spat out the last word like it was acid in his mouth. "I can't stand people like you. So naïve. So innocent. The whole damn world just falls into your hands and everyone's lives seems that much more happy just because you exist. Happy. Happy. Happy. SO FUCKING HAPPY!"

I flinched as he screamed the last part in my ear. Disbelief and out rage filled me. He was doing all this because he was jealous? The hell?!

"I hate people like that. So bright, so easy to get along with. I wanted to darken everyone's world and make them suffer by taking their little joy bringer away!" He giggled insanely. "But every time I tried, you stopped me. You and that stupid grin of yours. By just saying "Hi" you stop me from killing you. I want to know why. I want to know why I can't kill you!"

Questions bounced around like hyperactive ping-pong balls inside my head. What the hell was he talking about? I've never laid eyes on the guy until almost a week ago. Just how long he has been stalking me?

"I brought you here to find out," he continued, his grip tightened painfully around my wrists. "I'm going to find out the reason why I can't kill you and then I'm going to find a way around it and kill you anyway. Oh yes, little Pepper Pot, I'm going to love every minute of it as I take my sweet time killing you, slowly and painfully until you're red with your own blood. Hee-hee, hee-hee!"

This guy was absolutely nuts! Bonkers. Over the bend. Flat out crazy. Demented. Utterly and completely insane. He deserved to be locked up in a asylum where he couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

"Now, are you going to scream and try to run away again?" the killer inquired as I remained motionless underneath him. "I have plenty of rope. I could tie you to the bed and let you starve to death, you know. I can easily overpower you if you try to run away again."

Well, I was fucked, wasn't I? I heaved a depressed sigh and did my best to relax every muscle in my body. What do you do when a killer has you trapped and there was no way to escape? I guess I was going to find out.

He chuckled. "Good girl." The weight lifted off of me and my wrists were released. Damn that guy had a strong grip!

I laid there for a moment. My emotions threatened to over flow. I took a deep calming breath and then another. I did not want to cry in front of this psycho case ever again. He reacted violently to tears and right now, I needed to tread lightly.

Wearily, I eased myself off the floor and onto my feet. I took my time turning around to face the devil. I wanted to run screaming from the room as I took in his face. How could anyone even think of doing that to themselves? Well, I was talking about a serial killer after all.

I wrapped my arms around myself protectively. "Okay… Mister Serial Killer Sir," I started slowly, emphasizing each word as I spoke. I did my best to reign in my emotions. "You got a name?"

"Jeff."

I raise an eyebrow. And here I thought it was going to be something scary like Billy Bob or Chucky. I tried my best not to puke all over his dirty blood caped sneakers. "Well… Jeff… it's a scream to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: Alrighty then, folks. Since it is Labor Day weekend, I thought I would give all of you a special treat: Two chapters for the price of one! Thank you to everyone who has favorite/follow and/or made a review for "Twisted Affairs." To **MinecraftedPocky**: I have never had one of my fanfictions be compared to candy before. That totally made my day!

Chapter Four

Temper Tantrums

"Stop that stupid fidgeting," Jeff growled as I sat on the couch, my knee bouncing away.

It's been two days since he brought me to his little hideout. Right now Jeff, Mister Serial Killer extraordinaire, and I were having a little glaring contest. The fucker was winning, of course. I have no freaking clue why anybody would burns off their own eyelids. His face scared the crap out of me.

The more he watched me as the minutes past the more agitated he became.

"Will you fucking stop that?!" he screamed finally jumping to his feet from where he sat on a fold up chair and stalking over to me.

My knee stopped bouncing as he towered over me. I raised my head and shot him one of my looks. "Do you kiss your own mother with that mouth?" I shot back, in a pretty fool mood myself.

Mr. Killer was finding out real fast I tended to be a smart ass. He let out a creepy laugh. "I fucking killed my own mother!"

Well, that explained a lot…

I gawked at him, dumbfounded. How could anybody do that? His own mother?!

I thought back to my relationship with my mom. We were very close. She was like my best friend. I couldn't imagining ever trying to hurt her or my dad. How could anybody be that messed up in the head?

I lost eye-contact with him and scooted away under his shadow. The smell of death and body odor attacked my nose. When was the last time he took a actually shower? The water didn't work in this place, neither did the electricity. So whatever supplies he needed, he stole.

"Man, you stink," I grumbled underneath my breath.

He bristled. "I dare you to say that again, you little bitch." He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

I glared back in defiance. Like hell I was going to repeat myself. He squeezed my cheeks making me look like a puffer fish. The stench of bad breath, mixed with blood and alcohol blasted against my face.

Jeff liked to drink as apparent by all the beer cans and empty bottles of whisky scattered about the house. He'd come back from his "hunting" every night completely wasted. So far, though, he hadn't taken his drunken rage out on me.

In fact since after the first night from hell, Jeffy boy hasn't done any real harm to me, besides the occasional grabbing of the hair and grabbing my face to force me to make eye contact.

I considered sticking my tongue out at him, but I wasn't exactly sure how he would respond. He might rip out my tongue for all I knew.

He titled his head for a moment in thought, considering something, before letting go of my face. "Next question," he replied and went back to the chair and sat down again. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

I whipped around my head so fast that I was certain I gave myself whiplash. Say what? I tensed. "Th-That's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business. I want to know who I will have the pleasure of killing next," he stated calmly.

Why would he care? Oh right. Psychopath. The way their demented mind worked would forever elude rational thought. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose for a moment. Oh boy. Oh boy….

"Okay? I've only had two if you're so freaking curious," I replied dryly. I leaned back against the couch cushions and listened to them creak. I squealed as a cockroach skittered across the cushion next to my hand. I almost jumped ten feet into the air, if the ceiling allowed for it. "Oh for the love-Ew! Ew!"

I heard the madman laugh as I did my freak-out dance. "You're fucking afraid of a tiny cockroach?!"

I turned to glare at him. Why I oughtta?! "Shut up!"

Those things carried diseases! Now that I thought about, I wouldn't be surprise if the killer across from me, carried a disease or two. "Cockroaches are disgusting little pests, who need to be squashed."

Again that could be applied to the psycho case across from me.

"Have you ever had sex before, hm?" Was his next question.

Where the hell was this conversation going? "Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Have you or haven't you?"

"_Mums_ the word, bub."

"Guess, I'll have to find out another way." An insane giggled followed the statement.

"You keep your hands to yourself, you understand? You pervy psychopath!"

Immediately, I put as much distance as I could between us. Jeff was all too happy to give chase. I sprinted across the living room and dove for the doorway. Too late, his body met with mine and we hit the floor hard.

"Got you, little mouse," he whispered huskily as I struggled and kicked.

"Get. Off," I snapped as I was pinned by two strong boney hands. He turned me over so I was facing him and his ugly mug. A knee strategically placed in between my legs so I couldn't nail him in the balls. I struggled with all my might. "Seriously, get off! I swear I will scream until you go deaf!"

A creepy laugh. "Oh please do scream. It will make this all the more enjoyable!" he declared as he maneuvered his hands to pin both of mine under one, so his other was free. He used his free hand to maneuver it underneath my dingy pastel blue t-shirt and brushed his fingers tips across my stomach. I immediately stopped struggling.

Was he planning on raping me? That son of a bitch!

I glared at him. Now what do I do? "You're not serious, are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He started giggling insanely. "Hmmm…. Where to start?" He considered it as his hand moved further, pushing up my shirt exposing more skin. His fingertips brushed the underside of my bra. "What bra size do you wear, I wonder."

Sweet Jesus, he was serious! I squeaked as his hand squeezed one of my boobs. I tensed, the first instinct going through me was to renew my struggling. I knew it wouldn't help me in this particular situation though. The bastard would get a kick out of it.

I settled for glaring at him instead.

"What's wrong, Pepper Pot? Done fighting already? I was hoping for more of a struggle out of you," he replied as his hand roamed to other one and squeezed it.

"If I did that, it'd only encourage you," I said steadily. I felt the hand slide underneath my bra and smooth over one of my breasts. He tweaked the nipple, making my body instinctively jerk.

Jeff titled his head, his unblinking eyes staring into mine. His mouth's remaining muscles twitch like they wanted to form a frown. Or maybe it was smile. "Oh, but the struggling makes it a lot more fun."

I tried not to focus on his fingers playing with my nipple. "For you maybe." His knee suddenly shoved itself into my crouched. My eyes widened. I tried to ignore his knee grinding itself into my womanhood. "Besides, how I do know if you have a STD or not? Sorry there, Mr. Horny Pants, but you'll probably end up giving me something."

Jeff tossed back his head and started laughing, sending a thousand unpleasant shivers throughout my body. "STD? Oh, I got something much worst than that, honey. Something that even you can't escape from!"

"Insanity? No offense, but it's kind of apparent. And I don't think insanity is actually that contagious," I retorted smirking. "You know there's this nice placed called a mental institution. You should consider checking yourself in."

His hand and knee froze. If his face wasn't so horrible mutilated I wonder what expression would have crossed it at that very moment. His vein riddles eyes watched me. They were feral, devoid any of human emotion. Infected.

"You think you're a regular comedian, don't you? That little smart mouth of yours is going to get you killed." He freed his hand from my shirt and harshly grabbed my face, his nails biting into my cheeks. I refused to show that it hurt like a bitch. "Such a sassy little thing. I wonder how you're going to react when I fuck you senseless. Shall we find out?"

I glowered at him, daring the bastard with my eyes to go through with it. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared I was. I wasn't new to sex. I had been sexually involved with my last boyfriend. But I wasn't about to tell Mr. Serial Killer that. I couldn't stand the thought of bringing death down onto Grant's doorstep.

"You're not struggling," he growled as he let go of my face. He probably wanted an excuse to hit me.

I didn't give him one. I just remained silent. Call me crazy, but I have a thing of not giving my enemies the satisfaction of watching me squirm. Especially since Mr. Serial Killer had already seen me at my weakest and I refused to let that happen ever again.

"Struggle! Struggle you damn!" he screamed into my face, getting up close and personal. Spit splattered against my face. I cringed. Somebody seriously needed to brush their teeth. "Why are you not struggling? I am going to fucking rape you! You should be struggling and screaming for me to stop!"

His temper tantrum remained me of Willy when he was going through them. He would throw himself around my feet and kick and scream and beg me to play with him, or like if we were at Wal-Mart and he wanted a certain toy.

"You're such a kid," I replied. He froze instantly. I smirked. "You kick. You scream, every time something doesn't go your way. You hate the fact I'm not willing to play along with your silly games and that annoys the hell out of you. Doesn't it?"

He immediately let go of me and got to his feet. His eyes had a evil shine to them before he stalked out of the room, leaving me where I lied. I listened to the back door slam shut. He probably went out to kill someone. It was like a routine . Every time I started pushing him over the edge of no return, he storms off and takes his rage out on someone else. It was starting to make me curious. Why hadn't he just run me through with that knife of his already? I mean, I was asking for it half of the time.

I sprinted out of the basement as fast as my feet could carry me. I slammed the door shut and dropped on all fours to vomit all over the carpet. Bodies… There were bodies everywhere done there! Who fucking keeps dead bodies in their basement?!

No wonder why the place smelt of rotting flesh and death most of the time!

My eyes began watering as I heaved. Whatever had been in my stomach from lunch now laid half disgusted on the floor. So much for me looking for a freaking trash can and broom! All I had wanted to do was clean up the house and get rid of all those stupid cans and bottles, but oh no, I had to venture down into the basement in my search and make a very disturbing discovery about my kidnapper.

He sometimes brought his victims home. And left their corpses in weird ass positions, leaving them to rot in the basement, like sort of morbid museum display.

Panic set in. Was I going to end up as one of his dead decaying displays? When he grew tired of me, was he going to kill me and put me down there too?

My body shuddered violently at the thought as I vomited again. I'd probably had acid reflex disease by now. Nobody should throw up this much without wearing a hole through their esophagus.

I collapsed and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling in a daze. The smell of death wafted up through the cracks in the door and floorboards. I needed to seriously get out of here. It was dangerous to my health.

Shakily I climbed back to my feet and stumbled towards the kitchen where all the jugs of water were kept. I was so fucked it was morbidly hilarious. I found the water under the sink. A mouse leapt out as soon as I opened the cupboard door, scaring me. I let out a scream and jumped back.

"Lucy I'm home!" I heard the psycho crow as he waltzed through the back door. "Why is there vomit in front of the basement door?"

I groaned, my stomach threatening to revolt again. I tried to shut out the gruesome imagines that threatened my sanity. I gripped the edge of the counter to steady myself, tasting bile in my mouth. What I wouldn't give for mouthwash and a tooth brush!

Four days of not brushing couldn't be good for your teeth. Neither could four whole days and four nights of not taking a shower.

"You could have warned me about the basement," I whined as he trotted into the kitchen. I looked up to glare at him and regretted it instantly. The fucker was covered head to toe in blood. It clung to his greasy black hair, to his disfigured face, his hoody, his jeans, and his shoes. Was that a piece of some one's liver stuck to the side of his face?!

"Did I fucking tell you was it okay to go down to the basement?" He shot back like it was completely normal to be covered in someone else's blood. Wait a minute… The guy was a serial killer…. Never mind.

Instead of answering, I turned around and threw up.

He just stared as I finished wrenching, hunch over on my knees and hands. "Are you done yet?"

I gave a dry heave and wiped the side of mouth. Yep, my esophagus was never going to be the same again. Neither was my stomach. I wanted so much to tell Mr. psycho to go fuck himself. Instead I moaned and leaned up against the cupboards and held my head in my hands. Vomit breath filled my nose. Ugh….

I heard Jeff knelt besides me. "No more time for throwing up. Get up, Pepper Pot. We're leaving."

I jerked my head up. My neck cracked loudly. "Say what?!"

"You heard me, girl. We're leaving."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

Chapter Five

On The Run

The distance wail of sirens followed his sentence. I stared at him in all his gory glory with wide eyes. He didn't wait for a response and pulled me to my feet and shoved me forward.

"Grab some supplies, Pepper Pot. We gotta run before the cops get here," he said as he forced a dirtied backpack into my shaky hands. Great. I was his accomplice now.

It took all my will power not to strike him across the head with said backpack and just rush out of the house and flag down the cops. Jeff had a knife on him. I don't think I would get very far, so instead, I did what I was told and gathered water bottles, the first aid kit, non-perishables like canned fruit, vegetables, and soup. Mr. Serial Killer stood by the backdoor, playing look-out.

I rushed over with the backpack weighing heavily on my shoulders, finished. He shoved me out of the back door and lead the way through the overgrown backyard. The sirens were getting closer. I could see the red and blue lights flashing through the holes in the shrubs and trees. We hurried through the woods going deeper, away from town and towards the rural outskirts.

As we ran, my flip-flops-which are not made for running mind you- kept getting caught on roots and stones. Every three minutes it seemed like Mr. Serial Killer had to stop and wait for me to pick myself up off the ground.

"Stop wasting time, you little bitch," he hissed grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me behind him before I could completely get to back on my feet for what felt like the hundredth time. "Why are you so fucking clumsy?"

"Maybe because you abducted me when I was at the hospital and obviously not dressed for running from the police! Ever think of that, genius?" I shot back as he dragged me behind him as we ran. I could barely keep up. You would think with all my years of cross-country and track I would be able to keep pace with a serial killer.

"Shut up before I slit your throat!" He threatened, not bothering to look behind him.

"Oh yeah! Like that's gonna happen!" I retorted stumbling, slowing us down. "You said it yourself. You can't kill me for some stupid reason."

"Stop tripping! You stupid bitch. Maybe if you weren't so abnormal I could kill you, ever think of that?" he shot back.

"Hey! That's your problem!" Great. We were bickering as we ran. This was real fun. Good grief, we sounded like a old married couple. Now isn't that a regular disturbing image? I didn't think Mr. Psychopath had the capability to settle down with some one. Or even find love for that matter. Why was I even thinking about this at a time like this?

"Fuck! Shit!" I swore a blue streak as my poor toes took abuse. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ow! Ow! Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!"

"I told you to shut up!" he shouted back at me. He wouldn't let go of my wrist as we ran. We ended up behind a group of houses near my school. Well, wasn't that ironic. He pushed me behind some bushes and put a hand to my mouth. "Stay here and don't make a sound. This is taking way too fucking long."

"Hey! Where are you going?" I demanded in a low whisper as he got up to leave. "Hey!"

"Sshhh! Stay quiet," he snarled. Even in the dimming light of evening, I could see every detail of his bloody figure as he crept around the side of the dark brown house. He disappeared from view. Next thing I heard was the doorbell ringing.

My body tensed in dread. Oh no! He wouldn't!? I heard the door open and a woman screamed. I rushed out from my hiding place on impulse. I found Jeff finishing carving up a elderly woman, whose throat had been slashed.

"I told you to stay hidden!" he snapped and walked into the house, leaving me to stay in horror at the gruesome sight before me. The body was still twitching.

Fuck… I just seen him kill somebody. Oh my god! I just seen him kill a innocent old lady! My legs felt like jello as I stumbled backwards, nearly falling down the steps.

Jeff came back out with keys and a purse in his blood drenched hands. "Let's go," he ordered, grabbing me by the arm and leading me toward the garage off to the side of the house. I couldn't tear my eyes off the poor old woman's body. The horror frozen on the woman's before she died lingered behind my eyes as he kicked open the door and preceded over to a dark blue convertible.

"Get in!" He snapped opening the passenger door, shoving me inside and slamming the door shut. He rounded the car and got into the driver's seat, before inserting the key into the ignition. The car hummed to life. "Now this what is I call traveling in style."

The garage door was already open as he back up the car out onto the street and knocked over somebody's mail box, before throwing it into drive and speeding off, heading straight for the highway. The sound of sirens echoed in the distance behind us as the car pulled onto the highway and roared down the long meandering road that lead out of town and towards Hamilton.

Street lights and houses lit up in the distance, the shadows of the evening growing longer engulfing my hometown in the darkness of hilly terrain surrounding it. It disappeared in the rearview mirror as the psycho pushed on the escalator and the thermometer reached a hundred miles per hour.

Thirty minutes past before Jeff pulled over to the side of the road in a heavily forested area. I was brought out of my stupor as he slammed the door shut. I stared at him, wondering what was going on. Did he have to take a leak?

Instead the manic rounded the car and opened the passenger door. "Get out," he said.

I did as I was told. "Why?"

"We're ditching the car," he stated and lead the way down a steep incline.

I lingered behind, clutching the backpack. I wasn't dressed for a night out in the woods. In fact I wasn't ready for a wilderness trek at all. How did it ever come to this?

"Get a move on, Pepper Pot. We're wasting precious nighttime. We need to put as much distance between us and the car as possible so when the cops find it we're no where to be seen."

Oh right. We were on the run. I stubbornly remained where I was. I wasn't following him.

He stopped at the bottom of the hill and turned around. "Get a fucking move on!'

"I just seen you kill some one. You really think I'm just going to go along with this like its nothing!" I shot back. The shock had worn off and all I felt in place was guilt and anger. I watched him storm back up the hill, his blood crusted blade gleaming in the moonlight.

He got right in my face. "Move you're fucking feet," he snarled, his yellowed teeth fully bared. "We're not getting caught because you feel sorry for some old hag!"

"That old hag was a innocent old lady! She was probably somebody's grandmother and you murdered her in cold blood!" I shouted back getting right in his face as well.

"I don't give a fucking rat's ass!" he screamed and snagged me by the arm and started dragging me down the incline. "Now move your ass or else I will do something you will regret."

I dug my heels into the rocky ground. It only made it harder for him to drag me down the incline. It took a long torturous exchange of screaming and tugging and pulling before we made it down the hill and into the trees. Mr. Psychopath had thrown around a lot of death threats, but by now, they didn't phase me as much. It was all hot-air.

Darkness swallowed up the trees, making it hard to see as we navigated through the brush. Thorns of unseen thickets tore at my feet, drawing blood, and got caught on the thin material of my pajama pants. Walking was becoming difficult. I didn't have the proper footwear and with the way the temperature was dropping, I wasn't dressed properly either. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm as I followed Mr. Psycho through the underbrush. His sullied white hoody the only thing visible in the darkness.

I remained quiet during the trek, refusing to say a word. Even with the pain growing from my expose feet being subjected to sharp rocks, thorns, and hidden tree roots.

Night slowly turned to sunrise. The morning colors of bright pinks and oranges lightened up the woods. It became easier to see. I ran right into Mr. Killer's back as he stopped at a ledge.

I pushed myself away and took a step around him. It was a sharp drop-off. Probably about a twenty to thirty foot drop. There was no way down except to jump or climb. Mr. Killer turned and began walking away, no doubt looking for a way down. I quietly followed him. The boulders became larger as we moved along the edge and the trees grew further apart. The edge became less steep and more of a hill the further we went. Not too long afterwards, we meet up with a small creak cutting its way through the uneven terrain.

Using exposed tree roots, the psychopath climbed into the shallow creak and motioned for me to follow. I stared at him, debating whether or not to argue. My shoulders slump in defeat and I followed his example. I squeaked as my exposed feet sunk into the icy cold ankle deep shallows.

For hours we followed the creak as it wound its way through the trees. The sun rose higher in the sky. The air became humid. We came to stop by a bend, where the bank rose up into a narrow cliff, moss and vines clinging to its dripping rocky face. There we had a brief lunch break.

"What's with you? You're being awfully quiet," Jeff asked me finally with a title of his head, his unblinking eyes staring me down intently.

I grunted and turned my back to him. I didn't want to talk to him. In fact I didn't even want to look at him, or better yet, be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with him!

Night fell as we came across a lone cabin in the woods. A long narrow dirt road lead away from it in the fading light.

Jeff kicked in the front door, his knife raised and ready. The cabin was empty.

He smirked. "Well, aren't we lucky?" he snickered and hit a switch. Lights flicked on. "We'll stay here for the night."

The cabin was made up of one large room with a sofa, a island and a small kitchen. I took off for a bathroom located on the other side of the open room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jeff called after me as I slammed the door shut behind me. Where there was electricity, there had to be running water.

I frowned as I went to lock the door. There was no lock. Great…. I sighed and banged my head on the wooden surface. All I wanted to do was take a shower in peace without fear of that psychopath barging in on me.

"Knock. Knock, Pepper Pot," I heard Mr. Lunatic call through the door. "You're not trying anything funny, are you? You've been awfully quiet today. That's not like you."

"Leave me alone. I just want to take a shower," I muttered underneath my breath as I pushed all my weight against the door, making it difficult for him to open it. The doorknob turned.

"Get away from the door, Pepper Pot. I'm coming in whether you like it or not," I heard Jeff declare.

"Forget it! Go bug some one else for the moment," I snapped back, pressing harder against the door as he tried to force his way in. "I want to take a shower in peace, you lunatic."

"Hmm, shower…. Sounds like fun. Let's take one together," he said through the door.

"Fuck off!" I shouted as I pressed my entire body against the door as he tried to wedge it open. He managed to get his foot in the door. "I'm serious. Leave me alone. If you don't back away from the door now, I'm shutting it on your foot. And trust me, it ain't gonna feel too good."

Jeff cackled on the other side and said in a sing-song voice, "Try it. Try it if you can, Little Pepper Pot. I'm not moving until you let me in."

I heaved a sigh. You gotta be shitting me. This was getting me nowhere and all I wanted to do right now was turn on the water and get out of these muddy, disgusting clothes, even if for a while, and relax in a nice hot shower. "You're such a ass!"

His deranged laughter answered my insult. My muscles were getting extremely sore and the pain in my feet was increasing ten fold. Finally, I gave in and moved away from the door. He came in with a triumphant look to his disfigured face.

"Giving up?" he inquired.

I grumbled underneath my breath and began stripping. Screw modesty. I wanted a shower. Rule number one when in the same room as a psychopathic killer, **never ever strip in front of him!**

Jeff came up behind me while I shrugging out of my bra and reached around to fondle my boobs.

"H-Hey!" I squealed whirling around to send a "that was so not necessary" glare. "I didn't say you could have a go at my boobs there, bubby boy."

He giggled and backed me up against the sink. "You **are** the one who started undressing, yes?" I made a face at him. He reached out again and squeezed my right breast. "So what do you think I was going to do? Sit back and watch?"

I pushed him away with a snarl. "Better watch yourself." I went to turn on the shower. He followed close behind-uncomfortably close-to the point I could feel his body heat against my bare back. "Personal space much?"

He giggled, his intention clear in the way he leered at me. He stepped back and pulled off his hoody, revealing he was wearing a dark grey long-sleeve shirt underneath. That came off, before he moved onto unzipping his pants and shimmied out of them. I tried my darnest not to stare. He was lean, to the point of being rail thin. I felt huge compared to him.

My body was pretty average for a girl my age, except I had a lot more muscle ton than most, especially in my legs. I had a bit of belly though, I admit it. Who doesn't?

I folded my arms in front of my boobs in a effort to cover them and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow as he stood before me in his boxers. He spread out his hands in front of him as if to say "Tah-Daa." I snickered. Was I supposed to be impressed?

"Nice boxers," I commented instead with a eye roll.

"Glad you like them," he said before pulling them off his hips.

I instantly whirled around. "Okay. Don't need to see that."

He came up behind me and pressed his naked body against mine. Let me tell you, these wasn't much separating us. My underwear wasn't very successful in blocking the heat from the lower regions of his body as they pressed up against my behind. I stiffed, feeling something twitch. Sweet Mother of Pearl!

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is," I murmured, trying my best not to blush and maneuver my lower body away from his twitching dick.

"So you **are** a virgin," he chuckled, guessing wrong. He pressed his body fully against mine just to see me squirm.

"No. Not a virgin," I corrected quickly. I know what's it like to feel an guy's erection poking me in the back. "It's just… been a long while since… I… Um… I felt one."

Make that almost six months. Grant and I broke up just before Valentine's Day. The fights between us had gotten worst in the last month of our relationship, and I had found out he was setting his eyes on some other girl.

Jeff's leathery hands held my hips in place as he ground his hardening dick into my backside. Hissing he muttered, "Maybe then, we oughta have you get reacquainted."

"Come on, really?" I pleaded, reaching to check the temperature of the water. If he wanted to take a shower at the same time as me, this was not going to get sleazy. " I just want to get clean, not have sex in the shower."

"Oh, but we can do both," Jeff muttered with a mischievous tone in his voice, as he spun me around and back me up into the shower, pulling the plaster see-through curtain shut behind us. The space was extremely tight, big enough to fit one person. It was extremely cramped having two people in there.

And I was pretty much body-to-body with Mr. Serial Killer. I tried my best not to look like the awkward teen I was. I turned around, my hands fishing for the soap. My hand finally came upon it on a shelf above my head. I tried to ignore the feeling of having a psychopath pressed up against me. That and the fact he had rested his head on my shoulder and started breathing heavily into the arch of my neck.

The soap slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor of the shower with a thunk. Great. I was so not bending over to get it. Sorry, but surprise butt-sex was not my idea of "getting it on."

"You going to pick that up?" he muttered into my ear and then nibbled on it.

"You are not nailing me in the butt, Mister," I shot back. He chuckled and reached around, forcing me to bend with him. My body stiffened, at the feeling of his erection probing south. He was forcing me into a position that allowed for further access to my womanhood. I shoved my hands out in front of me, slamming them against the wall. "Dammit! When I said no sex, I meant it."

I head him groan, grinding himself against my butt. He chuckled huskily, his tongue gliding up my spine causing me to shudder. "And I say, we are."

His hand slipped between our bodies and rubbed the most sensitive part of me. His fingers explored with skill. He hummed against my shoulder blade and nibbled. I refused to acknowledge the dull ache developing in my nether regions as his fingers slipped underneath the thin material of my undies and stroked bare skin. I felt myself go rigid as he found that "spot."

It send a shock of sensation through my core. My hands fisted. He stroked the "spot" torturously slow, obviously looking to wake up the most feminine part of my antimony.

"Sooo warm," he muttered, his fingers dipping downwards and stroking back up and repeating. "So very warm."

My brain had to work to remember that the man handling me was a dangerous psychopath and not a potential lover. He obviously had plenty of practice in the seducing department.

I sucked in a sharp intake of air as one of his fingers slipped inside and curled. Shiiiitttt!

He chuckled into my shoulder. "Sounds to me like a certain little Pepper Pot likes what I'm doing," he taunted in a sing-song voice. He thrusted with his finger, adding another digit and the another. My muscles tensed at the sudden stretching. "Relax. You'll have fun, I promise."

Fun…. Right…

Right now my idea of fun was kicking him where the sun doesn't shine and watching him crumble into the fetal position.

_Or just let him keep on doing what's he's doing._

Shut up hormones!

His free hand tugged on the waistband of my underwear. "Shall we get rid of these, hm?" His fingers probed deeper inside of me.

My ability to protest was slipping as I fought against the sensations threatening to take over me. My body trembled. "N-N-N…"

I felt his fingers slip out and before I could manage to understand was happening, my underwear was being pulled down. I made a grab for the shower curtain to haul myself out of there before this could go any further, but he caught me easily.

"Tsk. Tsk. No running away," he muttered planting butterflies kisses along my neck and up to my jaw line, pulling me back in and backing me up into a corner. His ruined mouth covered mine what I could only describe as his version of kissing. How the hell can you kiss someone when they have no lips?

"Pl-Please," I begged panting as he moved back to my neck, peppering it with bites, ranging from soft to harsh. I mewled and shuddered under the attention. I felt my back bang into the wall as he pinned me, his hands sliding down the side of my body and dipping into my inner thighs, gently pushing them apart. More gentle than I expected. I squeaked as he pressed his hand against my womanhood.

"Hmm, so warm, so wet…." He giggled. "Sooo ready." He lifted one of my legs to wrap it around his hip, as he positioned himself. He chuckled in my ear. "Prepare yourself. I have a feeling it's gonna be a tight fit."

I clutched his shoulders, my mind torn between pushing him away and merely bringing himself closer. I was trapped.

Without further hesitation, he shifted my hips to give himself better access and thrusted. An startled gasp escape me at the sudden intrusion. It had definitely been a while. He waited for a moment , before pulling out and thrusting back in with a grunt. He picked a slow steady rhythm, working my body, letting me get use to him.

I was never one of those chicks who yowled and screamed out during sex like you read about all the time in those soft porn novels. Instead I mewled and panted, clinging onto whatever I could grab as he pumped into me, his unnerving eyes narrowed in concentration. He increased his tempo. My head lolled back under the rhythm, my senses consumed in hot white bliss.

I forget for a moment, he was a serial killer. I forget for a moment I was abducted. All that existed was that single moment. The building pressure, the raw heat pulsing through me. I moaned and tried to move my hips in time with his increasing thrusts. Almost. Almost…

He hissed as he came. His hips pinned mine against the shower wall A strange warmth coated my insides. My inner muscles suddenly spasmed around him as I felt myself go over the edge. It was the first time I ever had unprotected sex with anybody, so I wasn't ready for his release. I clenched his shoulders as my body shuddered and constricted around him. Stars consumed my eyesight as I gasped for breath, feeling like I was drowning in ecstasy as my orgasm rocked me to the core.

In a daze, I slouched against my kidnapper as we both bask in the after glow.

In the luke-warm spray of the shower, he cradled me in his arms, murmuring underneath his breath. Although, my mind was fuzzy, my ears did catch one more word being repeated over and over again. _**Mine**_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer. All rights and credit belong to the original creator, Creepypasta. I am simply burrowing Jeff for my own entertainment and storyline.

Rated M for gore, violence, dark themes, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: Hoped everyone loved the lemon in the last chapter. I know certain reviewers did! You know who you are! Anyway, I'm gonna get straight to the point. From here on out, Jeff might, or might not be, going in and out of character. Remember folks, we are dealing with a madman and crazy people are unpredictable and inconsistent, especially homicidally inclined ones! Plus the disclaimer at the top of the chapter will change slightly, including any or all creepy pastas that will be appearing in this fanfiction from here on out.

Gasp! Wait a minute… Was that…? Was that an spoiler?! Guess you people will have to keep reading to find out. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Six

Oh So Fickled

Gunfire woke me up. I shot out of bed. Confusion mixed with the grogginess from sleep. I stumbled towards the door of the tiny cabin as I heard a shrill scream. It died abruptly.

I opened the door and found myself quickly wishing that I had stayed in bed. Jeff hovered over the dead body of a woman, her curly strawberry blonde hair hiding her face as he gleefully gutted her corpse. Not to far away from the woman's body was a man's. His head cracked wide open split right down the middle. Brains and blood leaked out and stained the ground.

I backed up against the doorway, the door swinging close with a sharp and loud click. Jeff whipped around at the sudden noise, his wide maniac eyes landing on me. Gore clung to his face and stained hoody.

My hand shakily went up to cover my mouth. All that blood… Those poor people…. Oh my God!

I had seen three people die in the last thirty-two hours. That was more than I had ever seen in my entire life! I swallowed a large knot that formed in the back of my throat, forcing down the taste of bile.

"Morning, Pepper Pot," the lunatic greeted, sadistically cheerful as he straightened up and gave the mutilated corpse a kick. "I hope I didn't wake you. You were _sleeping_ so peacefully."

Ever word dripped with a vileness that made me shrink back away from the approaching madman. My fight-or-flight mode in full response. My eyes darted from his approaching form to the corpses.

"Y-You…" My voice failed to express my horror.

"I snagged us a ride," he stated, twirling his crimson coated blade in one hand. "These kind people came for a little get-away and they ended up being so generous as to allow us usage of their truck. Hee-Hee. Isn't that wonderful?"

I remained frozen where I stood, my eyes fixated on the two bodies. He titled his head, and reached out to touch me. I slapped his hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me, you sicko!"

He merely stared at me like I was joking. He reached out again and grabbed my face. He lowered his face to my level. "Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that," he snarled, the smell of carnage assaulting my nose. "You belong to me. I can touch you when I want."

Tears surfaced in the corners of my eyes. This sicko thought nothing about the lives he took. Was there any humanity left in there at all?

Jeff backed away and observed me as I closed my eyes trying to shut out the tears. I wouldn't cry in front of this guy. I would not bust down and cry.

An gentle finger wiped away a tear that managed to escape. "I told you not to cry," he whispered in a low menacing voice. He titled his head. "Why would you cry for these people? You didn't know them. You have no right to cry for them. Not like they can see your tears anyway… Hee-Hee."

Because you killed them. Because they were human. Merely people like me who didn't ask for this gruesome fate.

Had it been on the news on the tv and I was safely back at home instead out here with Mr. Psychopath, I wouldn't have reacted at all. I might have felt pity, but that would be it. Just a couple who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Another pair of faces on the television screen, who had no connection with me, and happened to have the misfortune of crossing paths with a madman, who I was less than likely to met face-to-face with in real life. But its different when you witness murder first hand. There's something more damaging about it. It's real and it's front of you. You can't ignore it. It's there, staring you right in the face, and no matter how many times you close your eyes and then open them, it won't go away.

"H-How?" I whispered, my voice cracking as my entire frame started to shake. "H-How could you… How could you kill those people?"

His deranged permanent smile appear to grow wider. His eyes devoid of anything vaguely human. "Why? Why?" He started laughing. "Why? Because I fucking can!"

Just what the hell happened to him to make him into… into this monster?! I bumped into the cabin's side again. My eyes widened in horror. My heart stopped beating as I gawked down the madman in complete and utter horror.

He quickly stopped laughing as another tear escaped the corner of my eye. His facial expression going flat. An feral snarl curled his damaged mouth. "I told you… Do not starting crying."

I whimpered as he pinned me with the kitchen knife aimed straight for my jugular. He titled his head, watching another tear fell then another. I tried in vain to blink them away. Don't cry in front of him. Don't cry in front of him.

"Stop crying… Stop crying. Will you fucking stop crying!" he screamed pressing the knife into my skin, creating a shallow cut. "Stop crying! Stop crying!"

The tears flowed uncontrollably. I forced my eyes closed. Shit. This was it! I was going to die at the hands of this psychopath. I would never get to see my parents again. I would never see Willy again. I would never finish high school. No one would ever know what happened to me!

"Stop crying! Stop crying! Stop crying!"

I waited for it to all end as his screams became louder, the pressure of the knife becoming intensified, making it harder to breath without creating more pain and making the cut deeper.

I'm dead….

Suddenly the knife was gone. I felt myself being enveloped into a rough embrace, squeezing me tightly. My eyes snapped open.

"Stop crying. Stop crying," I heard the madman continued to chant as he buried his face into the nook of my bleeding neck. It stung like a bitch to gasp, shock washing over me. What the hell was going on? Why did he?

I whimpered as his tongue dragged itself over the cut, licking the blood away. He pulled back and examined the wound.

He stepped away and stared me down, his hairless brow seeming to scrunch together, deep in thought. He took me by the shoulders and guided me into the cabin. "I better get you fixed up," he muttered.

He seated me on the fold-out bed as he fished the backpack out from underneath the bed. He took out the first aid kit. He remained quiet as he sprayed the cut with antiseptic and carefully tapped gauss to the still bleeding gash, before loosely wrapping bandages around my neck. I hissed as he tightened the bandages to make sure they wouldn't fall off.

We packed and left the cabin in the woods, along with the bodies behind us as we drove off in the stolen truck. Silence engulfed the cabin inside the beat-up dark grey Ford truck as the hours passed. Lost in thought, my mind replayed the events of the last two weeks. It felt like since I found out I was being targeted by a sicko, my life had spiraled out of control.

I became a target. My dad sent to the hospital five days later. That same night I was abducted by the same psycho who had been sending me those creepy emails, who stabbed my dad, who forced me to live with him, and nearly beaten senseless that first night. I spent fours days living with him and dealing with his demented ways and then forced on the run with him. I've become his accomplice, seen him kill a innocent old lady and ended up sleeping with him twenty hours later, and then witnessed him killing a couple the next morning. He tried to kill me moments later, ended up hugging me instead, and then patched me up. And now we were heading towards an unknown destination in the dead couple's truck. Man, since when has my life become so screwed up?

I glanced at the psycho next to me as he drove, his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead of us. We stopped for a lunch break around noon outside a farm. Jeff ended up disappearing for thirty minutes. For what I really didn't want to know. I had too much on my mind. He came back with what I guess only guess as stolen goods: a pair of tooth brushes, more bandages and the like.

Around eleven at night, Jeff pulled off the side of the road and put the truck into reverse to conceal it behind a large patch of bushes at the end of a dirt road. He pulled the lever down into park and reclined back, pulling his hood up to cover his face.

"You should try and catch a few z's. We'll be on the go again before the sun comes up," he said. And for a moment, his voice sounded so normal and not… crazy. Like he was just a average guy.

I stared at him. Can a maniac sound normal? I didn't think it was possible. I sighed and leaned my head against the window and looked out towards the tree tops. Stars danced in the night sky overhead. I watched them, silently wondering how far away from home I was.

I wondered if my parents were ready to call in the national guard to find my body and if the whole town was now on full alert. I bet my face is plastered all over the Missing Person's Board at Wal-Mart and City Hall. Kids from school probably saw my face on the evening news every night as anchors asked folks to send in information if they knew the whereabouts of one Pepper Deidre. I wondered if Tanya had gotten any word of my disappearances yet. How would she react? How were my other friends dealing with it? How was Willy coping? Did he understand that I might not be coming back at all? Was I ever going to see everyone I cared about ever again? My parents? My brother? My best friends?

So many questions…

I closed my eyes as I huddled against the window, my body shaking with silent sobs. The tears came again. I just hoped Jeff was fast asleep, so he wouldn't hear me crying. He reacted so violently. Was I going to survive long enough to get back home even? Was he going to end up killing me just like all the others?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: I want to send out an big "Thank you" to everyone who has reviewed and who are now following _Twisted Affairs_. I know I didn't update least week… so this week, you guys are getting two chapters instead of one. Cheers!

_Mincraftedpocky: _I hope this chapter is worth waiting for as the last ones were… I was a little hesitant at first posting it

_Lady Minuialwen: _I'm glad you like how I'm portraying Jeff. Sometimes it's easy writing his character and other times it's like I'm hitting my head against a brick wall. Hope you like these next two chapters.

Chapter Seven

Unexpected Guests

The cobble stone streets were lined with dusty Victorian electric lamps. The orange glow created a sharp contrast between the shadows of the nights and the safety of their light. Old brick buildings that reached four stories tall lined the streets, some of their store fronts bordered over, while others had their gates pulled down and riddled with graffiti. I pulled my cap down further and shifted the saddle bag on my tired shoulders.

Two weeks in this town and Jeff had managed to steal enough money for us to rent a small rundown apartment in the ghetto. I noted the shady figures standing outside the bars, lighting up joints and getting hammered as I passed. I avoided eye contact. Good thing, I spent what I had on me for a emergency pit-stop. There was a drug store down the street from us and it's been over a month. I was praying with all my might that mother nature would pay me a visit real soon.

I was starting to get worried. I was so not ready for a baby. I wasn't ready for such a big responsibility. Not to mention, I lived with a serial killer. Somehow the idea of a little person running around the house seemed even less possible, especially with Jeff's unpredictable mood swings.

I ducked through a door in between two empty shops with "For Rent" signs hanging in front of their windows and headed up a narrow stairway, its floorboards creaking as I climbed. The narrow corridor of the hallways were washed in a pale neon green lighting as I headed straight for the apartment on the second floor at the end of the hallway. The one with the perfect view of the two hundred year old Cathedral kiddy-corner from the apartment building. A large cemetery sat behind it with an rot iron fence surrounding the property.

I flicked the switch as I stepped into the dingy kitchen with its dark wooden cabinets and tan countertops. I took off my bag and put it on the counter, fishing through it for the tampons, so I could put them away in a place where Jeff wouldn't happen across them. It was embarrassing enough having to explain to him the whole time of the month in the first place.

At the moment the apartment was empty. Jeff was out doing his thing, which gave me time alone. It let me do some cleaning. I picked up the empty beer cans and vacuum. He had started drinking less in the last two weeks, but the lack of alcohol in his system left him in a pretty foul mood. I was just glad he decided to take his anger issues on the items in the apartment instead of me. He already broke three lamps, a chair, and several beer bottles. Ever since he nearly slit my throat during one of his episodes that one morning a month and a half ago, he's redirected his insanity on other things.

I wasn't okay with the whole going out and murdering people in the dead of night, but it wasn't like I could stop him. Those urges he experienced were uncontrollable. He was completely at their mercy when they took over.

Over the course of the last month I have learned to tolerate him more. I stopped calling him, Mr. Serial Killer, and Mr. Psychopath all the time. It was rare though when I actually referred to him by his actual name. The first time I said, "Hey Jeff" he jumped me and wanted to celebrate. I don't remember much from that night. Just tib-bits. The idiot got me drunk.

I will never understand why he likes beer so much. The stuff tastes nasty!

Over the ruckus of the vacuum, I heard a crash coming from our bedroom. Like the sound of a window breaking. I immediately turned off the vacuum and reached into my saddlebag where I hide my 9mm gun.

Yes, I'm armed. In the short amount of time I spent tagging along with Jeff the Killer, I learned being able to defend myself was essential. Like the time, some thug broke into the shack we were taking refuge in for a couple of days. It happened one night when Jeff was coming home from his killing spree. Apparently, the guy who had the nerve to try and rape me, was running from the cops. After Jeff slit his throat, we had to get the hell out of Dodge.

I crept towards the bedroom door as silent as possible. Options ran through my head as to who or what would break into our apartment this late at night. Our neighbors wouldn't go near us. One of them, a frat boy down the hall, knocked on our door three nights ago, wanting to know if he could borrow something. Jeff threatened to gut the poor college kid if he even tried to make goo-goo eyes at me ever again.

So yeah, safe to say, it wasn't one of our neighbors and I was pretty sure it couldn't be Jeff. Although he has broken into our apartment before and scared the shit out of me in the dead of night. We had to replace his set of keys once already because he lost them while stumbling around the small town of Thunderbird drunk.

But I digress…

I heard shuffling coming from behind the closed bedroom door as I pressed myself up against the wall, gun raised and safety unlocked. Whoever it was, had another thing coming to them.

Jeff may be out and about right now, but I wasn't completely helpless. I pressed my ear to the door and listened intently. My ears picked up two voices quietly whispering among themselves. Two of them?!

_Dammit, Jeff, you idiot. And you had to pick tonight to go out and kill innocent people!_ I cursed inside my head. I shakily reached for the door knob and turned it as quietly as I could.

"You sure this is where he lives?" asked one voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's been coming to this building every night after he's done hunting," answered the other.

Who were they talking about? It couldn't be Jeff, right?

My shoulders sagged in dismay when my mind went over what the other guy said. _"He's been coming back to this building every night after he's done hunting."_

Yep. They were definitely talking about Jeff…. Nobody uses _hunting_ in that kind of context unless they meant something else than your run of the mill hunting for wild animals. And I may not be entirely correct about this, but I don't think any of our neighbors I've ever talked to actually goes out to the countryside and goes hunting.

"Hey, it is true? Does he have a girl traveling with him right now? An actual human girl?"

"Chst. Don't be stupid. You actually believe those rumors? He doesn't have the mental captivity to keep a human alive. Let alone a human girl."

"Well, he and Jane use to travel together."

"Yeah. Well, that's a whole different thing. Those can't stand each other now and be in the same room without trying to kill each other."

Who the hell was this Jane chick and what the heck were they talking about? Had some one got wind of us staying in this small rural South Carolina town? These guys definitely couldn't be with the police. They would have come through the front door and there would have sirens going off downstairs.

I counted to three, gun raised and at the ready before kicking open the door and turning on the lights. "Freeze!" I shouted, pointing my gun and putting on my best scary face on. Jeff teases me when I attempt to look menacing.

"The fuck? It's a chick!" one of the intruders cried instantly backing up and tumbling backwards over the edge of chest at the end of the bed. Both of them were wearing matching beige colored hoodies and dark jeans. One wore a starch-white mask and the other you couldn't see his face at all underneath the hood.

The one with the hood covering his face, pulled out a long wicked looking knife. "Wrong apartment, maybe?" he uttered sounding both confused and on edge. His entire body was pulled into a half-standing crouch, ready to spring and attack. I noted the way his eyes glowed eerily. They were the only things visible on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" I demanded, trying to look as bad ass as possible. Like I said, I don't pull off scary. Just ask Mr. Psychopath. "I hope you realize you're gonna have to pay for that window, there chief. I don't actually have the cash on me to do it myself, you know?"

"Somebody just broke into her apartment and she's more worried about some window than her own life?" the one with the mask replied.

"You know crazy chicks, Masky. They're nuts," the one with the glowing red eyes shot back.

I kept the gun level with the hooded one's head. "Move and I fire, got that?"

"Whoa. Whoa! No ones need to wake up the entire neighborhood, lady. We're just looking for a pal of ours," the guy named Masky quickly exclaimed, obviously not wanting any trouble.

"By breaking into people's apartments?" I retorted, titling my head. I refused to let my guard down. I was not lowering the gun for anything until these bozos proved they weren't a threat.

"Masky, shut up. Why do we have to explain ourselves to you, lady?" the hooded one snapped, glaring me down.

"For one, I'm the one here with a gun. Two, I could have a phone on me and have already dialed the police and they might be on their way right now as we speak," I threatened growling. "Three, you can't expect me to not wonder why the hell two strange guys decided to break into my apartment late at night."

The Masky guy flinched at my very solid logic. "She's got some very good points, Hoody," he muttered, his hand into reaching his pocket for a hidden weapon.

"Guess, we better shut this bitch up then, huh? I'm sure the boss won't mind if we have some fun before going back," Hoody replied. He charged, knife gleaming in the apartment light.

You gotta be shitting me! I fired. The bullet missed him by a long shot and nearly nicked the other guy, who shrieked jumping out of the way. I leapt to the side as Hoody lashed out with his knife, narrowingly evading it. I hit the floor rolling. He spun around and launched a knife out of his sleeve. It sank itself into my calf. I screamed out in pain and rolled over as he jumped on top of me, his knife plunging downwards ready for the finishing blow. I landed a good kicked to his jaw with my un-injured leg. He jerked backwards before recovering quickly, cussing and lashed out again. I aimed again.

The gunfire resonated through the room as I managed to nick the side of his face. Man, I was a lousy shot, even at close range! Masky joined the fight and restrained my arms, taking my only defense away as his partner recovered. The gun slid across the floor, way out of reach.

He snarled. "You stupid little bitch," he hissed, pointing the knife at my exposed chest. I kicked and struggled under him. "You should have just let me kill you instead of fighting back. Now I'm going to take my time and make you suffer."

I spat in his face. He laughed coldly and raised the dagger above his head. "Say hello to the reaper for me!" he shouted. Just then he was suddenly lifted off me and sent flying onto the bed. He bounced off the edge and fell onto the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Jeff shouted, his knife flashing wildly. He was covered from head to toe in blood as usual. "I leave the fucking apartment for one hour and looks who comes knocking!"

"J-Jeff!" Masky cried out in surprise. So these guys did know him!

I didn't wait, I launched my body into an curl and sent my feet straight into Masky's face knocking him away from me. He tumbled backward holding onto his face.

"Fucking bitch!" Masky yelped.

Jeff turned towards Masky, blood lust dancing in his eyes. "You care to say that again, half pint!" he hissed, stepping over me. Fresh blood dripped of his knife and onto the floor. He twirled his knife in one hand as he pulled out another one. "I think it's time Splendy's little proxies learned not to stick their noses where they don't belong. Nobody touches my property and gets away."

Had this been any other situation where my life wasn't on the line, I was would have chewed him out. He launched forward as Masky pulled out his weapon, an small switch blade. The two of them collided and rolled to the floor. Jeff having the upper hand because he was older, bigger, and armed with two blades. All Masky could do was shield his vitals with his arms as Jeff repeatedly stabbed him. I saw a blur of beige as Hoody rushed past me and jumped on top of Jeff.

"Pick on some one your own size, bastard!" Hoody shouted, punching him on top of the head, swinging his knife downwards to sink it into Jeff's shoulder. Jeff shrieked and tried to pull the smaller attack off, the two of them rolling away from Masky. Masky moaned and rolled onto his good side, picking himself up off the floor, his hand searching for his switch blade before halfway dragging himself over to what turned into a fist fight between Hoody and Jeff.

Heart pounding, mind racing, I made a go for my gun. A dark grey hand snatched it out of my reach. I lifted my head in time to see another masked person step into view. Was his eyes bleeding ink? He wore a cerulean mask, stained with ink coming out of the eye holes.

"That won't be necessary," he stated. He cocked his head, looking at me curiously, before looking toward the brawl. "We better break them up before they kill each other. I hate to have to explain that to Slenderman."

I gawked at him, completely lost. Who was Slenderman? What the hell was going on? "Who are you people?" I demanded.

"Later. Break up fight first," the new comer stated and stomped over as Hoody and Masky managed to get the upper hand. They somehow was able to disarm Jeff, his kitchens knives now in their possession. They slashed at him as he recoiled back, and then launched forward, managing to dodge one of them, landing a solid punch to the gut. Hoody stumbled backward, before reeling forward, knife slicing the air in front of him.

The new guy caught Hoody's arm in mid-air within the blink of a eye. "Alright. That's enough," the new guy replied, his voice calm and even. "I think you beaten each other to a pulp long enough."

"You little shit," Jeff cursed all bloody and cut up, pausing as he was about kick out at Masky. His shirt was torn in several different places and he had several stabs wounds in his arms, sides and legs. How the hell was he still standing? I guess being absolutely insane raises above even excruciating pain. "I told you fucks to leave me the hell alone. I ain't interested in what the faceless bastard has to say."

"If I had done that, then Masky and Hoody might have actually stood a chance at killing you. Ever think of that, Einstein?" the new comer pointed out. It seemed the fight was over.

Hoody jerked his hand away from the new comer's grasp. "What are you doing here, Jack? I thought you were out hunting," he demanded angrily.

"I was, but then I ran into this nutcase," Jack replied, jerking his thumb towards Jeff. "So well knowing you two were planning on paying him a visit, I decided it would be wiser to follow after him and make sure to keep you guys from killing one another." He shrugged.

Masky limped over. "Good ol' Jack. Maybe we should had you tag along. It might have saved us helluva lot of trouble dealing with Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass."

What was this? A serial killer convention? I sat where I was leaning against the chest, my calf bleeding like there was no tomorrow. My head started to feel woozy from blood loss. I was going to need stitches. "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded, adding my two cents.

Just then the rise and fall of sirens pierced the tense atmosphere inside the apartment.

"Fuck," Hoody cursed, spinning around and going straight to the broken window. "We got cops."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

Chapter Eight

He Who Has No Face

"Great," Jack said drily. "Guess, they heard the gunshots."

Everyone's attention was towards the window as the wail of sirens pierced the air. Flashing red and blue lights were visible in the darkness outside.

"There's a fire escape on the third floor, going down the back of the building. We can get to it before the copes get to our floor if we hurry," Jeff uttered. He was already on his feet and rummaging through the chest at the end of the bed, grabbing the emergency backpack in case we had to split at the last minute. He turned to me and eyed my leg. "Can you stand?"

"You're bringing the girl? She's the reason why the cops are here," Hoody snarled, angrily brandishing his blade. "Just slit her throat and let's get out of here."

"Try it and I'll fuck you up so bad not even that old coot won't recognize ya," Jeff spat and hauled me to my feet to see if I could put pressure on my injured leg. I hissed as my leg gave out easily, a sharp bolt of searing pain traveling the left side of my body. Jeff growled as he caught me. "Fucking fantastic. Come on, Pepper Pot. Looks like you get a piggy-back ride."

"I'll carry her," Jack said, cocking his head and observing Jeff and I with obvious curiosity.

"Touch her and I gut you," Jeff threatened.

A light laugh came from underneath the blue mask. "Take a good look at yourself, stupid. You're in no condition to carry another and run from the cops at the same time. I'll be gentle with your precious toy. I promise to leave her organs alone," Jack replied.

"Wait a minute… What about my organs?" I piped up.

"Nobody is touching my…"

"Ah… Guys? The cops are entering the building," Masky interrupted just before Jeff could finish his sentence.

Jeff stiffened under the idea of handing me over to another murderer. Apart of me was sort of flattered and the other part of me, agitated that he considered me as his property. I was human for God's sake!

We could hear the ruckus coming from downstairs as the cops stormed the apartment complex.

"Shit! Fine. But I better not find out that you snatched one of her kidneys or something," he said, swinging the backpack onto his back and gently shoving me into Jack's awaiting arms.

I eyed Jack's suspiciously. "Are you a cannibal?"

Jack pointed for me to hop up on his back. "Something like that."

I hesitated before climbing on, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and shoulders. "You're kidding." I just had to ask…

"Don't worry. I already ate," Jack reassured me, gingerly hooking his arms under my knees. He hurried out the bedroom and the apartment right behind Jeff and Hoody. Masky brought up the rear, my gun in his hands.

We left the apartment just as the cops arrived at the tops of the stairs. I heard that familiar "Halt. Police."

I kind of always wanted to know why the police felt the need to shout that as soon as they entered the premises. It was over used. Plus, the bad guys were known to do the exact opposite.

I ducked my head into Jack's shoulder. The smell of something dead and rotting immediately assaulted my nose. Good grief, why did serial killers stink so bad?

Jeff lead the way up the stairwell and onto the roof top. Over head, it threatened to rain. Dark clouds festered, their bodies barely visible to the naked eye. Hoody zipped past him as Jeff pointed out the ladder to the fire escape and eased himself up and over the ledge and down onto the ladder.

"Ink Eyes you're next," Jeff uttered quickly, his eyes firmly glued to the door leading back into the building.

"Hold on tight. I don't think Jeff would appreciate it if you became a grease stain on the sidewalk below," Jack said, his tone half serious and half joking.

I clung tighter, hoping I wasn't suffocating the guy. Of course, given the circumstance, I also bared in mind, I could fall three stories if I didn't have a strong enough grip.

"You better hope to hell you don't drop her. I'll drop you if she fells," Jeff growled as Jack carefully climbed over the ledge and made his descent down the ladder. I hid my face in his neck, ignoring the very real fact that I was literally dangling off someone's back as they climbed down the fire escape of a three story building and there was nothing, but air between me and the ground. I heard the roof door bang open and shouts as the police caught up with us.

Gunshots echoed in the darkness. I dared to look up in time to see Jeff was already four steps above us. Masky stood on the ledge and fired two more rounds, before following him.

It felt like eons before Jack's foot touched pavement and then we were off and running again. I didn't dare to look back as the gang of killers maneuvered through the back alleyways with ease, sticking close to the shadows, eluding the cops and heading to a local park.

It's swing-sets and slides and monkey bars deserted, taking on an more sinister appearance in the darkness. In the distance, my ears still picked up the wail of sirens as the police continued looking for us. It struck me as kind of funny that despite what you see on television and what you presume about the police, they aren't really all that great at cornering and catching the bad guys.

In the real world, criminals were able to get away with a lot more crap than they ever do in the movies. You started to see the police as the underdogs in the great scheme of bad guy versus good guys. The bad guys won the majority of the confrontations.

The trails that lead through the wooded era of the park, wove in between and behind people's houses. The trees and undergrowth soon became thick and less well kept. Nature quickly reclaiming it's domain as we exited off the trails that went from the park toward the outskirts of town and headed deeper into the woods. The trees seem to close in on all sides and the air felt different. Sinister. Foreboding.

It became foggy. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up on end. Something wasn't right. The sounds you usually associated with summer nights were missing. Replaced with a unsettling quiet.

My arms and legs were cramping up from clinging to Jack's back. The pain in my leg had ebbed and was replaced with a tingling numbing sensation. The blood loss was getting to me. My vision blurred and it seemed like the whole world was titling.

_Shit_, I cursed inside my head and groaned. _At this rate, I might pass out before we get to wherever the heck we're going. _

"How ya holding up back there?" Jack's voice sounded very far away. I tried to focus on it.

Anything was better than passing out. I groaned and closed my eyes and then opened them. Come on, Pepper, get it together!

"We're almost there," I thought I heard him say. I think he said something else, but the encroaching blackness in the corners of my vision swallowed me whole and pulled me down into unconsciousness.

Muddled whispers echoed through the blackness behind my eyes. My head felt like it was made of lead as I regained consciousness. You know you've slept hard when you wake up feeling like shit.

Although, I think there's a difference between fainting from blood lost and sleeping for too long.

A vibrant blue thing greeted my eyes as soon as I pried them open. It took up my entire field of vision. My brain struggled to make sense of what I was looking at. Was that a Easter Egg…. with two wide, depthless black splotches… dripping black inky stuff… Oh. Wait… It's a mask. Duh, Pepper. Wow.

"Do you realize your face resembles a Easter Egg?" I asked Jack. Smooth move, Pepper. Ask if the guy's knows he looks like a freaky decorated Easter Egg gone wrong. Yeah. I was so bright sometimes, it astounded me.

Off to the side, I heard someone choke on whatever they happened to be drinking and started laughing.

Jack titled his head. I had no idea what expression crossed his hidden face as he regarded me. "Well, hi to you too," he replied sounding amused. I take it that he found my retard moment amusing. Must be he never heard anybody refer to his mask as a Easter Egg. "Good to see that you're not entirely dead. Jeff had a conniption fit when you fainted on us."

I heard someone snort. "No shit Dick Tracy. He nearly ripped your head off."

I turned my head slightly and could make out Masky sitting on what looked to be love seat. I let my eyes roam, taking in the space around me. I was laying on a couch. An big comfy one with gold leaf swirled designs that stood out against the dark brown velvet of the cushions. The ceiling were high and paneled. The walls were a light grey color and decorated with knick-knacks like old vintage photographs from the early nineteen hundreds. An ancient wooden spokes wagon wheel sat above a brownish-red brick fireplace on one side of the room. The air smelled musty and stale, like somebody kept the windows closed for too long.

Carefully, I pulled myself up into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

Jack sat back where he was seated next to me. I felt a little uncomfortable having a possible cannibal sitting that close to me. He ignored my apprehension. "You're in Slenderman's parlor."

Slenderman? "Who's Slenderman?" Judging from the décor, he must be some eccentric

Jack was reluctant to elaborate. "He's what you would call a -um- notorious local legend. He haunts the surrounding forests on the outskirts of town. There are plenty of myths concerning his presence in this part of the country. If you dug around a bit you'd find quite a bit information about him, I'm sure. Anyway… He usually doesn't let humans live long enough to venture too far into his territory, let alone, let them step foot into his base of operations, so… um… congratulation on being the first human to be a houseguest and live to tell the tale."

"Uh… Thanks?" I replied. "So what is he? Some kind of crazy old hermit or another serial killer like you guys?"

I heard Masky chuckle and say, "Oh, much worse."

Jack's shoulders slumped. "Actually he's a demon."

I did a double take. "Say what now?" I gave him a look. Was he serious? A demon? "Like with devil horns and a pitch fork?"

Jack's chuckled. "No. Not that kind of demon. Slenderman is much more alien looking. You'll end up meeting him anyway, so I'll let you be the judge."

"So demons exists," I started.

"Yep."

"And this Slenderman guy is one."

"Yep."

"And both you and that guy over there and his bubby work for him."

"Pretty much."

I let the information process. Demons were real and this Slenderman was one and I was more than likely going to meet him within the next fifteen minutes or less. This was his house after all. Wow, like that didn't just shatter my entire perception of reality. Instead of freaking out and doing the whole "you're just bat-shit crazy. Demon's don't exists" I told the rational part of my brain to shut it and let the information be stored away as fact.

"Damn. Guess, I'll be checking underneath my bed and in my closest from now on before I go to bed then, huh?" I said dryly.

Jack laughed at my making light of a otherwise serious situation. "You're not freaking out like we thought you be," he stated.

Good observation. "Well, I've lived with a serial killer for the last month or so. I think my brain has gotten used to crazy," I replied with a small smirk.

"Maybe you're just abnormal," I heard Masky commented.

"Either that or it's just been a very long night," I remarked and then leaned back against the couch. "So… Where is everyone?"

I didn't think Jeff would up and leave me all alone with these two. He was really reluctant to hand me over to Jack after all. Not to mention, Jeff had this thing of wanting to know exactly where I was at all times. He's trailed me when I went out running errands all the time. I guess I couldn't blame him for being paranoid though about me running off while he wasn't looking. I've been tempted plenty of times to get my hands on a phone and call my folks to let them know where I was and that I was very much alive.

I shoved the thoughts aside before they became depressing. Not now. I could feel sorry for myself later, when I was alone.

"Mr. Nut-For-Brains is downstairs getting chewed out by Slendy," Masky said chuckling. "Be glad you can't hear it. I'm sure Slendy's raising all Hell because the idiot has the nerve to bring a human into his domain and then demand he heal said human."

Why do I get the feeling he was talking about me? I moved my injured leg without really thinking about it as I sat up straight. I froze immediately, waiting for the pain. It never came. Confused, I gingered rolled up my pant leg to take a good look at the stab wound.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" I exclaimed. Much to my surprise, what should have been a angry red gushing wound that needed serious stitches, was nothing more than a faint pink line. It looked like I had the scar for years.

Masky snickered and deadpanned. "And now she notices."

"H-How?"

"One word: Slenderman," Masky replied. "He has the ability to heal people if he really wants to, but who the heck wants to help a human? I think the only reason why he did it was to get Jeff to shut the hell up. That punk was practically throwing himself at his feet. It was pretty darn pathetic."

Jeff? Beg? Now **that **was I skeptical of. I mean, this guy killed innocent people for thrills. Why would he go out of his way just to help me? I was like a toy to him.

"Guess, he should be grateful that Slendy's considers him more of a son than anything then," Jack uttered, shaking his head.

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "So… Is this Slendy guy kind of like Jeff's mentor or something?"

"Well, you didn't think he got this good by just running around with a knife in his hand, did you?" Jack inquired.

"Point made," I mumbled. So, someone trained him to kill…. It'd explain a few things. But why would anyone train somebody to become a crazed serial killer? An experiment? Revenge against society and humanity? My insides churned at the idea of meeting this Slenderman. He sounded like one fucked up dude, er, demon.

"Hey. Slendy's done beating the living shit out of Jeff. Bring Miss Princess downstairs," Hoody announced, entering the parlor through the duel doors at the other end of the room.

Gee, and hear I thought I made a first good impression on him. Note the heavy sarcasm, folks.

I heard Jack sigh as he stood up. "Come on. Time to go meet the boss," he said and offered a friendly hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I muttered. My stomach twisted itself into a uncomfortable knot. I was going to meet the head honcho. Mister Big Cheese. The bogyman of the South. My throat tightened as we exited the parlor and proceeded down the dark hallway. Candle light guided us down a spiraling staircase to the first floor.

The eclectic décor from upstairs carried in down onto the first floor. The yellowed photographs on the light grey walls, the stray antiques, and old Victorian furniture. The living room was much larger than the parlor with large windows looking out towards an unkept yard and the spooky forest beyond. The floors were made of a mahogany wood that echoed under foot. There was a fire place on the far side of the room, in between a finely dressed mannequin and a wall to ceiling built-in bookcase. There was even on of those old gramophones stationed on a end table near a red and orange print lounging chair.

I noticed something move near the windows. I turned my head in time to see a very tall and thin looking man-at least I thought it was a man- immerged from the shadows. His limps were too long and narrow like tree branches. Dressed in a dark grey business suit with shocking red tie that stood out against his alabaster complexion. For a moment I thought the night was playing games with me, but as the creature crossed the room, it became frightening clear that this-this thing had no face. Just a flat white plain where the face should have been.

I felt myself take an immediate step back. Jack caught me by the arm to stop me from recoiling any further. Once within arm's reach, the creature stopped and towered over me. The thing had to stand around ten foot even!

"Th-That's your boss?" I squeaked. My pulse quickened. The Slenderman's appearance reminded me of a alien being you'd find in a horror movie, where he hunt you down and then either experiment on you or eat you alive at the end. "He has no face. Why doesn't he have a face?"

_**"Quell your fears, Miss Deidre. I have very little intention in harming you at the moment,"**_ An eerily quiet and distinguished voice said.

I stared at Slenderman with a "WTF" look. It just spoke! How the heck can it speak? Don't you need a mouth for that?

_**"I have no need for a mouth, unless it is to feed," **_Slenderman's voice said, echoing.

"So… Like telepathy?" I asked out loud. Made sense. Just like Professor Xavier from X-Men, except taller and creepier.

_**"If that is what you wish to call it, then yes."**_

I nodded with caution, eyeing the creature. I kicked myself mentally. What did I expect to meet? Some drunken, hairy ill-kept lunatic like Jeff. Slenderman was the very definition of cultured, judging by his taste in interior design and manners. It made sense. Some of the most infamous killers in history were men of high intelligence.

"How the heck did Jeff end up with a mentor like you then?" The question slipped out before I could stop myself. I stiffened. Whoops.

An second of shock radiated through the room, before the others started laughing at my blunt question. I guess, it was common knowledge that Jeff was a complete idiot.

"Even his own toy knows he's a moron. That's too fucking awesome!" Hoody howled with laughter.

"Glad to entertain," I muttered, sheepishly. Relief flooded me. At least these guys had a sense of humor.

Even Slenderman seemed amused. _**"Jeffery is a product of depravity. He was that way when I first met him." **_

I looked back to him. Okay… So Jeff was a nutcase even before Slenderman took him underneath his wing? Then what lead Jeff to be the way he is? Was he always insane or did Jeff start out normal like the rest of us? Just what created a serial killer?

_**"It seems you have many questions concerning Jeffery. Perhaps, you can unlock the answers in time. I, myself, am curious too. I thought it beyond him to care for the well being of another. I suspected such notions no longer existed in his destroyed mind. But…" **_Slenderman's voice trailed off. He leaned over as if to examine me further. _**"You appear to be a normal human child. There is nothing special that stands out."**_

Okay… So according to Slenderman, I was normal, so why did Jeff like keeping me around? Maybe for the sex? Companionship? I mean, being a serial killer has to be a lonely occupation, and last time I checked, corpses were lousy conversationalists.

"Maybe she's a freak in bed," Hoody remarked snidely.

A blush crept into my face. I stuck my tongue out at him. That wasn't any of his business. Besides I never asked for the unwanted sexual attention. Jeff was always took the initiative, not me.

"Speaking of which," I said. "Where is Mr. Serial Killer?"

_**"He is resting. Hopefully he will think twice before disobeying me again,"**_ Slenderman answered flatly.

Remind me to stay on Slenderman's good side. I felt halfway sorry for Jeff. Getting punished just for bringing me here. I think anyway. He also could have done something else to earn getting the living daylights beaten out of him. Somehow I wouldn't be surprise if it was a list of things that happened way before I had the displeasure of meeting him. I kind of hoped I never found out to be truthful. Whatever happened between him and his mentor was strictly between them. It was none of my concern.

_**"Jack. Masky. Show Miss Deidre to her quarters. I have a mess to clean up," **_Slenderman instructed and then vanished into thin air.

I stared at the empty spot in awe. Whoa… He can teleport too? Seriously, was he a forgotten X-Men that Marvel never mentioned or what?!

Something tugged at my pillow. I groaned in my sleep and mumbled something, before rolling over.

Suddenly my pillow was gone. My head hit the mattress.

I refused to open my eyes, as I blindly felt around for my missing pillow. My hand found another one and sluggishly drew it to my head. I heard a soft giggle coming from across the bed.

Great… Let me guess. Jeffy Boy was bored. I swear that psycho never slept and when others were trying to get some rest-like mio- he liked to bug them.

I sighed in annoyance and snuggled up further underneath the blankets. I was not going to let him ruin my beauty sleep. Not today.

Without warning the blankets were pulled off of me. I groaned in agitation and sat up. "Oh for the love of God, Jeff. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep-?! Uh… Jeff?" My eyes scanned the empty room. The curtains were drawn, meeting it feel like evening.

I ran my hand through my tangled curls and yawned. Okay, seriously? Was this a new game of his?

I spied the blankets on the floor. "Very funny, lunatic," I grumbled and swung my feet over the edge of the bed as I hauled myself out of bed. Rotten, good-for-nothing… "I know you're hiding, you freak. How about you go chum around with your creepy pals there, huh? I ain't dealing with your shit this morning."

A giggle came from behind me as I bent down to collect the blankets. That sounded too young. Jeff had a creepy giggle, and this wasn't his creepy giggle. I slowly turned around. There sitting on the bed was a little girl. Her dark brown curls matted and dirty, covered her face. Blood clung to her tattered pink dress. She held a beaten up teddy bear in her tiny boney arms.

"Uh…. Hi?" What was a creepy little girl doing in my room?

The little girl giggled. She titled her head, her curls moving aside ever so slightly, revealing one pure white eye. "Wanna play?"

Color drained from my face. "You gotta be kidding me…"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: 'Ello everyone. As always I want to say "Thank you" to my loyal reviewers. Especially **Lady Miniualwen**. Your reviews always mean a lot to me. I like feedback after all. Also "Thank you" to those who have chosen to favorite/follow this story. Your support means a lot to me as well. It means people are taking the time and reading something I have put time and effort in. So thank you all so much!

Chapter Nine

A House Full of Killers

"Wanna play?"

The color drained from my face. "You gotta be kidding me…"

I bolted out of the bedroom faster than you could blink and immediately collided into somebody out in the hallway. The force of the collision sent us both flying to the hard cold floor below.

"Ow…" I heard the person say. I peeked up at the person, whose lap I was now sprawled across. I found myself face to face with Jack. His mask crooked, revealing a nasty set of chompers.

"Y-Your teeth," I sputtered shocked at the fact his mouth resembled a shark's. I temporarily forget about the creepy girl. "Are you related to Jaws?"

I watched in fascination as his mouth moved as he talked. "Ugh… I was suppose to wake you up, but I see you're already wide awake."

"Yeah."

"Mind getting off me. You're kind of heavy," he said, reminding me we were in a very awkward situation.

I immediately scrambled off of him, uttering a quick "sorry!" I climbed to my feet just in time to see the creepy little girl peering out from corner of the bedroom doorway. Her inhuman white eyes burrowing into mine. An chill settled in my bones. I shivered. She reminded me of the girl from the well in "The Ring." Ghost children always freaked me out.

"U-Uh Jack?" I stammered, my teeth chattering as my body temperature seemed to plummet. I pointed a trembling finger at the ghost child. "W-Who's that?"

Jack readjusted his mask. "Oh. I see you met Sally," he said. "Sally, stop terrorizing the girl. She's Jeff to traumatize."

The ghost girl-Sally- uttered her eerie giggle and skipped out of the room. Her eyes shifted to a normal green color. The color in her skin warmed up to a peachy-cream, the grim and blood vanishing. She looked like a normal little girl now.

The heat returned to my body as she stopped mere inches from me and studied me. "So it's true then? Is she really his play thing?" she inquired with her arms folded behind her back and her head titled.

Play thing? Is that how they saw me?

"Do you think Jeffy will let me play with her?" Sally asked suddenly, clapping her hands to together in excitement.

That didn't sound too promising. I don't think this little girl's idea of fun was playing with Barbies or having a tea party. I shuddered at what she might consider play-time.

Jack sighed. "You know how Jeff is with his shit, Sally. I don't think he's gonna share," he replied and motioned for us to follow. "Come on. Lunch is ready."

"Lunch?" I slept in. Great. My kind hosts must think I'm another lazy teenager. I'm usually up before ten. Last night took a lot out of me then. I scooted away from Little-Miss-Creepy and hurried after Jack. I wasn't going to be left alone with Sally. She might end up possessing me or something twisted like that.

"Um… So is she really a ghost?" I inquired as we headed for the dining room downstairs. Hoody and Masky were already seated at the table and helping themselves to what looked like all-you-can-eat taco buffet.

"Who? Sally? Yeah. She was murdered when she was eight," Jack explained with nonchalance.

"Ooookay…" Wow.

My mind immediately went to Willy. My little brother was eight years old. He was so young. So innocent. He barely begun to experience life. How could anybody murder an eight year old? There were a lot of sickos out in the world.

I peered around the room. _And I'm in the same room with some of them. Wonderful. _

Just then a towering lanky profile stepped out in front of me, preventing me from making a beeline for a plate. I lifted my gaze and found myself being glared at.

"You're looking worse for wear," I commented, noting the abrasion along Jeff's jaw. The skin around one of his bug-eyes was swollen and purple-blue. An bandage clung to the right side of his face. I could see a reddish bruise around his long neck.

"Who the fuck told you could make friends?" he snarled, getting right in my face. "I didn't say you could act all bubby-bubby with this bastard, you hussy!"

Oh great….

"Jeff, seriously dude. Lay off," Jack said intervening, pushing me behind him, protectively. "There's no reason to act like such a dick towards her."

"Fuck off, you kidney eating piece of shit!" Jeff yelled, launching forward to strangle Jack. "She's mine! That bitch is mine!"

Bitch?! I thought we were past the whole calling me a "bitch" thing. Apparently not. I wedged myself between Jack and Jeff. "Knock it off with the "she's mine" bullshit. I'm nobody's property, got that?" I snapped, giving him attitude right back. "Will you grow up? If you're gonna throw a freaking tantrum, do it outside where nobody has to deal with it!"

Jeff snarled and took hold of my hands, squeezing my wrists painfully. "You're mine! Mine! Got that? If I catch you being friendly with that fucker again, I swear I will break ever bone in your arms until you scream for mercy!" he screamed, his face, despite the permanent grin, completely livid.

This is what scared me the most about Mr. Serial Killer. One minute he was fine and then the next he was flying off the bat. I recoiled away, fear plain as day in my eyes.

Masky whistled. "Damn. That's vicious."

"Way to put that slut in her place," Hoody said approvingly.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his messy auburn hair. "Jesus. What a situation."

Fear was quickly replaced with irritation. "I don't know what you're freaking problem is, but don't you dare treat me like your personal bitch," I whispered, my hands curling into fists. When it came to dealing with this psycho I had to raise my hackles when he got like this. "Now get over yourself and take your little rage party of one somewhere else! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

An long heated silence filled the room as Jeff and I exchanged glares. I trembled on the inside. I don't know if he would do what he always did when we fought. I hoped he'd take his wrath out on an inanimate object and stormed out of the room to go mope for a few hours until he cooled down.

Jeff's ruined lips twitched as if wanting to curl into a animalistic snarl. He let out a angry cry and whirled around, stalking out of the room. The sound of something expensive shattering followed seconds later along with a long streaming of cursing. All of them aimed at me.

My shoulders slumped once I couldn't hear him anymore. An awkward paused followed, before Masky broke it.

"Damn, you got some balls there, chicky," Masky replied. He sounded pretty damn impressed with me going head to head with Jeff and his dangerous temper.

I gave a bitter laugh. "Gee. Thanks."

"You doing okay?" Jack asked after lunch. I volunteered to help clean up.

I focused on washing the dishes. Soap bubbles were up to my elbows as I scrubbed away at the dirty plates.

"Yeah…. Well, not really," I admitted. I had eaten very little at lunch. The fights between me and Mr. Serial Killer always left me drained and in a pretty foul mood. "He's such a douche bag. I know he's insane in the membrane, but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like shit. Honestly, if I could find a fool-proof way to escape, I would be long gone."

"Then why don't you run away?" Jack inquired as he rinsed the dishes and wiped them off. "Why stick around and deal with his crap?"

I paused. My mind going back to my life before it went all wrong. My friends. My family. "I just want to go home," I muttered, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. I sighed. "There's nothing more I want than to go home and get away from that sicko…" My voice shook. The tears were coming. "My mom. My dad… Willy… I want to see them so bad it hurts." My vision blurred. Crap. No tears. You can't cry. "B-But… I can't. I just can't. He might go after them if I try. I just can't do that to them, Jack."

I choked down a sob, my throat tight and uncomfortable as I fought my emotions. Jack waited as I reined in the tears. I chuckled humorlessly. "I gotta deal with his shit," I said. "In order to protect my friends and family, I just have to put up with him that's all. It's stupid I know."

"Even if you never see them again?" Jack pressed. Since when were killers sympathetic?

I fought the tears again. I did not want to have a mental break down right then. It was the last thing I needed. "Yeah. I guess I'm starting to understand how it feels to be helpless when girls like me end up in these fucked up situations," I continued. In a weird way, it was nice to talk to someone about what I was going through. I knew Jack was a murderer too. He killed innocent people, but he acted more human. I found it very easy to get along with him. Maybe because he seem so laid back and nice. "Besides, in some warped sick way it's satisfying pushing his buttons and making him loose his temper. It's like a small win for me. Although, it will probably lead to my death someday."

We spent the rest of the time washing dishes in silence. It took every ounce of restrain I had to not bust down bawling. Tears wouldn't make my situation any better. I knew that. All too clearly.

"So… What do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked once the last fork and plate were put away in their proper place. I wanted a distraction. I hated being gloomy and having a pity party for myself.

Jack perked up and turned to me. He titled his head. I had the funny feeling he was giving me a "what the hell" look.

"What?" I inquired playing dumb. "I mean, don't serial killers do other stuff besides kill people in their spare time?"

Jack scratched the side of his head. "Well, I usual just read or spend time on the laptop, but we do have a gaming room if you want to check that out."

I grinned. He lead the way to a den type room. The room was section off into two separate eras, an long dark grey couch dividing the space. On one side there was a full entertainment center and large flat screen tv, complete with Wii and X-box. On the other was a pool table, along with a area set up for darts. I noticed several knives embedded into the wooden paneled wall.

Masky and Hoody were seated on the floor beyond the couch, hammering away at their controllers, playing _Walking Dead_.

Hoody cackled as he mode down the zombies with a shot gun. "Eat lead, Motherfuckas!"

"Oh! Oh! Get that one!" Masky said as his avatar used a flame thrower. "Sweet. Burn baby! Burn!"

"Hey! Have room for two more players?" Jack asked, hopping over the back of the couch. He picked up a opened can of beer off the floor and lifted his mask to take a swig.

"Dude! I just opened that!" Masky protested, turning to glower at Jack.

"Finders keepers, shit face. You can always get yourself another from the fridge," Jack shot back and gestured toward the black mini fridge.

I sat down on one end of couch and gave them all a look. "Isn't it a little early to starting drinking?" I wanted to know. "You guys are going to be drunker than skunks by supper time, you know that, right?"

"Fuck you," Hoody retorted.

"It's never too early to get drunk!" Masky cheered.

I face palmed. "Great. I'm surrounded by alcoholics."

"Well, if you're gonna be surrounded by alcoholics, then might as well crack one open and join us, then," Jack chuckled, offering me swig off his beer. Funky black goo dripped off the edge of the can. "When in Rome."

My stomach threatened revolt. I waved the beer can away. "You guys can get drunk and I'll just laugh when you're stumbling around later."

Jack shrugged and took another swig. "Suit yourself. You're missing out though."

I chuckled. "Hah! Like what? One hell of a hangover? No thanks."

"Will you two shut the hell up, already? You're making me loose my concentration!" Hoody snapped.

Jack kicked the hooded fool in the back of the head, making his character die. "Then keep your eyes on the screen, genius!"

Hoody lost it. He chucked his controller at Jack and then proceeded to chase the cannibal around the room, threatening to run him threw with his hunting knife. I wondered if anybody ever told these lunatics not to run around with sharp pointy objects.

"Well, my partner in crime seems to be a little busy. Wanna give bashing zombie skulls in a try?" Masky asked, catching me off guard.

"Uh… Sure." I sat on the floor and took the spare controller. I hadn't played a zombie game in a while. Last time was when I spent the night over at Valerie's house. She's a big gamer. We stayed up till three in the morning playing _Resident Evil_.

I choose a machete as a weapon for the avatar.

"Ooh! A machete. I thought for sure you would have picked the tommy," Masky said.

"Just because I carry an gun around, doesn't make me a fan of them. I need to protect myself is all."

"Why does that nut job let you carry a gun anyway? You could have shot him dead by now," Masky wanted to know, earnestly as our avatars started hacking away at the zombie hordes on the screen.

"Heck if I know." I entertained the idea a time or two, but I was such a lousy shot. He'd probably stab me to death before I managed to get a decent aim. "He just handed it to me one day and told me to learn how to defend myself. He said he didn't want to come back from one of his little killing sprees and find me dead because some thug got a hold of me before he did."

I could feel Masky's hidden eyes burrowing into the side of my head. I glanced at him. "What?"

"That's…. That is a little weird," Masky commented.

I pressed my lips together and focused on the screen. Yeah. He was right. Why would a serial killer give his abductee a gun? It made no sense. Then again neither did Jeff half of the time.

I felt a cool brush of air across the back of my neck. Goose bumps broke out along my arms.

"Whatcha playin?" inquired a cutsy little girl's voice. You gotta be shitting me! Please don't tell me that's who I think is it!

"Heya Sally. Wanna play _Walking Dead_?" Mask greeted the creepy little spectator.

I craned my head. There standing right behind us was Sally. She smiled innocently at me and waved. "Hi Pepper. Wanna play?"

I forced a weary smile. "The more the merrier."

Her face instantly lit up. She plopped down next to me with Hoody's discarded controller in hand. "I call bids on the C4. Let's blow those fuckers to hell and back!"

I was stupefied. Since when can a eight year old swear like a trucker driver? "If my brother ever swore like that my parents would wash his mouth out with soap," I muttered, completely freaked out.

"Well, that's what happens when you have a ghost child hanging out with a bunch of serial killers," Jack replied, walking back into the game room. His mask was crooked and black gunk drizzled down the side of his mouth.

"Hoody okay?" Masky said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Eh, he'll live," Jack said as he plopped back down onto the couch. "His ego is just bruised."

"Meh. Figures," Masky replied with a shrug.

At sunset they all left. Jack said they would be back before sun raise. They were going out to kill. Even the creepy ghost child, Sally, disappeared. I was left the entire mansion to myself for the evening. These people were pretty darn trusting for letting a complete stranger have the run of the house while they were gone.

I leaned on the banister on the wrap around porch, watching the last fading rays of sunlight disappear below the horizon. The sky became a outstretched campus of pale purple and grey. The first stars of the evening, winked in the distance.

_You're all alone. You could run for it. They will never realize it until they come home_, a part of my mind told me as I stood there, watching the towering ancient willows and sycamores.

_Yeah and go where? I'm in South Carolina for god's sake and in the middle of nowhere! The forests surrounding Thunderbird are huge. It was a bitch trying to navigate them when Jeff and I first got here, _I argued back.

The other side of me pushed at the notion again. _But Jeff isn't anywhere to be seen right now, is he? He's probably off pouting. You're all alone right now. Just go grab the survival pack and get the hell out of Dodge. _

I sighed and thought back to the conversation between Jack and I earlier that day.

_"Why don't you run away? Why stick around and deal with his crap?"_

_Fuck if I know,_ I thought. Jack made a good point. The idea crossed my mind at least once a day. Why didn't I just run away? What was holding me back? I know some basics survival skills from being on the move with Jeff. I had a gun. If I practiced enough I could become a decent shot. That idiot wouldn't see it coming. He probably just assumed I stayed with him because of fear. Fear of him coming after me or him going back and killing the ones I love.

At first that was what kept me from escaping. He might hunt down my parents and my brother and my friends, and kill them off one by one. And I would be completely helpless to do anything about it. But… But that wasn't exactly the case anymore.

For being a deranged maniac, he had taught me a few basic fighting moves in order for me to hold out in a fight. Since when did serial killers teach their captives how to fight back? Just why was he keeping me around? It's been over a month now. He even gave me a weapon. I thought one of the big no-noes in a holding people captive was to make sure they had absolutely no way of defending themselves.

"So why?" I wondered out loud. I sighed and headed back into the house. Instinctively, I headed straight for the room I was staying in. I pulled out the backpack and shifted through its contents. Why not leave now? With no one around to watch me, I could easily run for it and never look back. Head straight for the interstate and hitch-hike my way home. Get a hold of a phone and call my parents to let them know I was alive and coming home.

I pulled out a spare knife, Jeff always kept it in there. I pulled it from the sheaf and examined it. The steel shone dully. I furrowed my brow. Apprehension settled in the pit of my stomach.

These guys were trained killers and expert trackers. What kind of an chance did I have against them? Especially with all of them being so familiar with the terrain. I knew very little to nothing about the surrounding forests. I would end up getting lost within an hour of couples. The woods around Slenderman's house were eerily silent. It was like all the animals and birds knew to stay away from this place. Who knows what kind of unpleasant surprises might be out there!

If Slenderman was real, who was to say whether or not other myths were true. Legends were based on reality, embellished over time as they were past on from one generation to the next.

I huffed and shoved the backpack back underneath the bed and flopped on my back to stare up at the ceiling with its lazily spinning fan.

"Damn if I do, damn if I don't," I muttered miserably. I closed my eyes and laid there for a moment, before growling with agitation. Moping was going to get me nowhere. I shoved that feeling of helplessness to the back of my mind and decided I needed a nice shower.

The bathroom was two doors down. It was spacious with bright lighting installed into the ceiling above. Faded yellow and beige Victorian wallpaper covered the walls, while the sink and toilet in the bathroom were a robin egg blue. An expressionist painting of a seaside was position across from the clawed foot tube that sat in the middle of the room.

I turned the knob for the hot water and striped out of my clothes. While I waited for the water to warm up, I investigated the miniature porcelain figurines that sat on the dark stained wooden shelves. Most of them were tiny delicate ballerinas. I snickered and picked out a olive green music box with spiraling gold leaf and maroon designs. I wound up the key. An light airy tune filled the bathroom. It kind of reminded me of "Once Upon a December" from _Anastasia_.

I fished around the blue painted cabinets for body wash and, shampoo and conditioner. There was a narrow dark stained table that sat next to the tube. I tested the water. Perfect.

I had a bit of trouble climbing into the tube, but managed it okay. I reclined against the heated sides and relaxed, soaking.

After twenty minutes I climbed out and toweled off. I emptied the tube and put everything back the way I found it. No need to be a messy guest.

I headed back for my room, an towel wrapped around my naked body. Hey, everyone was out after all, so heck, I could walk around naked if I wanted to.

I closed the door behind me, humming the tune to _Imagine Dragons_, "Radioactive." I was about to start drying my hair, when the sensation of being watched struck me. I straightened up and looked towards the windows. There sitting in the chair was Jeff. He looked irritated.

We stared each other down for a long moment. My body tensed immediately. I chewed him out pretty badly earlier today. Not that he didn't deserve it, the bastard.

"Hey…," I said, cautiously. He didn't budge an inch, his body rigid. "Um…"

Was he expecting me to apologize for snapping at him? Because I wasn't going to.

Uncomfortably, I tightened the towel around my body as his eyes remained on me, watching my every move. I pressed my lips together as he continued to remain silent. Well, what was he waiting for?

Finally, I stuck my tongue out at him. If he wanted to play the silent game, then fine. I didn't want to talk him either. I went over to the bedside and bent down to fish out the spare pair of clothes I packed.

"What the hell are you?" his voice broke the silence.

I stopped and peered at him from over the bed. "Say what now?" Did I just hear him right?

He growled. "You heard me, wretch. What the hell are you?" He got to his feet and stomped over, to glare at me more efficiently. "Just what the hell are you?"

I noted the flush red in his face. Great. He had been drinking. I pulled out a bright orange t-shirt and poka-dotted pair of undies. "What else am I supposed to be?" I answered. "I'm me of course."

Jeff remained quiet for a moment before getting on his hand and knees to glare at me, invading my personal bubble. An strong whiff of whiskey graced my nose as he got as close to me as possible. I leaned back a little.

"What?" I demanded.

"You don't make sense," he replied angrily.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, psycho. You're the one who doesn't make freaking sense," I said and got to my feet. Just stay cool, Pepper. Show him you're not the least bit intimidated by him. Heh. That's a load of crap.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, holding me in place. Jeff buried his face into the arch of my neck.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you," he muttered in a childlike voice.

"And yet you're hugging me," I pointed out.

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: Wow… I'm so glad people approve of the interesting developments taking place in the story.

**Lexischoll: **It's only going to be better.

**Avaleedarling: **I know, right? Poor Jeff doesn't know what to do with himself at the moment. Pepper is throwing him for a loop-dee-loop!

**MinecraftedPocky: **Oh shucks! You're making me blush, deary. I'm so honored you love this story. I know you'll love this chapter.

**Lady Miniualwen: **I concur! Considering Jeff's personality, things are getting to get complicated between him and Pepper.

Chapter Ten

Power over Me

(Jeff's POV)

I don't get her. She was so strange.

I brought her to a town in the all the way out in bum fucked Egypt. She was miles away from all she loved and knew, on the run with a killer, who could easily snap her neck without much effort. She was in a house full of murders and monsters. She should be scared shitless.

I buried my face into her boobs and inhaled. She smelled so nice.

"Uh… Jeff? You're squishing the girls," I heard her say as I pinned her to the bed. The towel was discarded to the floor. She was naked underneath me.

"Don't care." What are you to me? I should have killed you when I first met you. What was it? What was it that kept stopping me?

So soft. So delicate. I peeked up to see her eyes staring straight at me, curiously. Why are you so different from all the others? What makes it so difficult for me to hurt you?

I hate you. I hate everything about you.

_Lair. You are such a fucking lair. _

Shut it, Liu.

He was always there in the back of my mind, no matter where I went. I killed him. I killed my brother when I was thirteen. Most sane people don't hear the voice of their dead brother in their head, but Liu was always there. I swear the little shit was laughing his ass off ever since Pepper Pot caught my attention.

_(Flashback)_

It was nice out. The air humid and warm. Not a cloud in the sky. Normal people were out and about, going about their lives like the world wasn't full of bullshit. I leaned up against the chain link fence that surrounded the high school track. I idly played with my blade.

It was the perfect day to kill. I looked forward to spotting my next victim as the gym class out on the track did their warm-ups and started class. So many choices. Eenie, Meanie, Moe, catch a fucker by his toe. Who do I get to gut tonight?

I spotted **her **among a group of kids on the track. An group of three girls. There was a tall black chick with no curves what so ever and dreadlocks. And a dark brown haired girl whose wore her shorts too short, and then **her**. For some fucking reason she stood out the most. She was so short and curvy. I could see the muscles in her legs as she chased after the tall black chick, shouting after her. I had no clue what happened, but she jumped on the other's back, shouting, "Take it back! Take it back!"

"Ah, help police! I got a freaking monkey on my back!" the black chick cried, laughing struggling to pull the redhead off her back.

I heard the whistle being blown from the other end of the track, but I couldn't tear my eyes off of the tiny redhead.

"Hey! No monkey business you three!" one of the gym teachers shouted, scolding their antics. "Now start jogging. You got three laps! Don't make me call Coach Antonio."

All three girls groaned. The redhead loosened her grip and got off.

"Damn. Fun suckers," the redhead said, pouting. She kicked the other in the butt, laughing. "You're off the hook."

"Oh-ho! Lucky me," the tall black chick laughed. "The gym teacher just saved my ass from the wrath of a midget."

"Oh, you are one straw away from a atomic wedgie, girlie!" the redhead shouted.

"Uh, guys… Hate to break up the lover's spat, but we're being watch," the brunette said, pointing, stopping the other two's antics.

Well, someone had a good eye. The brunette spotted me while the other two were chasing each other. They turned to stare at me. I had my hood pulled up, so my face wouldn't stand out. Normal people were always so awestruck by my beauty it freaked them out.

Maybe I ought to go over and introduce myself, give those little bitches a scare.

"Who's the weirdo?" the black chick uttered. Weirdo! Hah! Honey, wait till I dug my blade into your stomach and dragged it up to your chest cavity so I can take a look at your insides while you're still alive. Let's see where you're cocky attitude goes then!

"HI STRANGER!" The redhead shouted, catching me off guard, bringing me out of my train of thought. Her friends gawked at her like she was nuts as she waved at me, beaming away.

"Gah! Pepper!" The brunette snapped, grabbing onto the back of her dark grey t-shirt. "What are you doing?"

"What? He looked like he wanted to say 'Hi,'" Pepper said. I felt myself start to laugh. What kind of freak just shouts "Hi Stranger" at some scary dude standing outside her high school, watching the track like a hawk?

_Interesting_, I thought, sneering. I just found myself my next victim.

I waved back at her as her friends dragged her away before they got yelled at by the gym teachers again. I watched the redhead as she started jogging with the rest of her class, her tiny stature and bouncing curly hair making her stand out.

This was going to be fun.

_(End of flashback)_

That was over three month ago. What haven't I ended her life already? Why am I keeping her around?

I smoothed my hand over her stomach. The butcher knife I swiped from Slendy's kitchen tucked away in the pocket of my hoody. I reached into the pocket to grasp the hanble. She wouldn't know what was coming until it was too late. The knife would have sliced through that delicate flesh. I'd tear open her stomach with a big enough cut and she were be screaming bloody murder as I examined her insides.

_Would you really do that? Really? You can't stand to see her tears!_

Go to sleep, Liu. Get out of my head. You're dead. The dead don't talk!

"Uh… Hey Mr. Lunatic, what's going on in that screwed up head of yours?" Pepper asked, breaking me out of my trance.

Shit! Her voice stopped me. I settled on pressing my cheek against the spot just under her heart, it's steady beat echoing in my ears.

"Jeff?"

No! Don't fucking say my name like that, you bitch!

That weird feeling came back, stronger than before. I wasn't used to feeling this warm, this human around another person. I looked up at her. Our eyes met. I crawled up her body so my hair made a curtain around us.

Anything violent fled from my mind as I stared into those green eyes. They were such a deep shade of green, they were almost black. Her eyes were always so bright and full of life. Even with the Hell she found herself in, she managed to stay sane. Why? Why didn't she break already?

I've subjected to her to so much. Most normal humans would already be broken by now, so what made her so much difficult to break? Why couldn't I harm her like I could others?

"Just what are you?" I wanted to know. I hated when nothing made sense.

Pepper Pot's brow furrowed. "I told you. I'm me. Who else would I be if I wasn't?"

Damn. That wasn't helping. I felt her fingertips brush the side of my cut mouth. I met her curious stare. Don't not that. Don't look at me like that! I hate feeling so vulnerable. She was the victim. She was the one who was supposed to be vulnerable.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" I heard her ask. I didn't understand what she was asking. Do what? What did I do to myself? I felt her fingers follow the line of the smile I etched into my face from so long ago.

Oh, my smile. "Don't you think it's beautiful? I did it so I could smile forever," I told her. She wanted to know. Personally, I think it enhanced my perfection.

"Well, that's dumb," she said. An ball of anger welled in my chest. She thought my beauty dumb?! I'll show the fucking bitch dumb! I'll stab her till she's red with her own blood.

My hands wouldn't budge. Move dammit so I teach this bitch a lesson!

"Jeff, nobody can smile forever," Pepper said pulling me from my rage. I glared at her. "Hey, don't give me that look. I'm just saying the truth. You can't always smile. Life can be a bitch. You can't always smile at everything that comes your way." She looked at me, her eyes distancing themselves while she retreat into her mind for a moment.

Don't go. Come back. I couldn't follow her when she did that.

"Jeff, do you… do you ever remember what its like being happy? Like truly happy?" she asked me. "I mean… Um… Man, that sounded stupid."

Happy? Happy? What the fuck did that have anything do with it? What the hell was she talking about?

Pepper sighed. "Okay, let me refrain the question. Are there moments when you're not fighting the urge to kill someone, when you feel actually happy and at peace with the world?"

I looked at her blankly. I was happy. Killing people made me happy. I loved the way they screamed for mercy, the way their blood sprayed.

"Maybe I'm asking the wrong person," she muttered, closing her eyes and sighing again. Asking the wrong person? The fuck?

I couldn't understand why she was trying to ask? What was there more to life than the scream of victims? To the joy of spreading terror and death? I mean, I was happy. Wasn't I?

There were days when I felt like shit. Days when I felt lost like I was just going through the paces of being me. When killing didn't seem enough, when it felt like there was something missing.

I shook my head. I was fine. Wasn't I? Shit! Stop messing with my head. I was happy the way I was! Stop making me doubt myself!

I felt her thumb brush the blacken skin around my eye. "Jeff."

Stop it. Don't say my name like that! Don't touch me like that. It hurts. What was this feeling?

My arms gave out. I think I accidentally squished her with my weight. I heard her make a soft "Oof." I held onto her tightly, burring my face in her hair. She smelled like spring time. Just what was she? What made she so… special?

"Why can't I kill you?" I demanded into her hair, squeezing her tighter. I had kidnapped girls in the past before. I used them. I abused them, had my fun, and watch them fall apart, going mad. Sometimes it took a couple of weeks. An month, maybe two. They never lasted long. They always crawled back to me, delusional that I loved them, that I was capable of loving another human being.

"You pouting?" I heard Pepper ask. I grunted, refusing to budge. She snickered, probably grinning that damn stupid pretty grin of hers. "Jeez, you're such a kid."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: 'Ello everyone. Sorry, I didn't update last week. It's been a little slow in the writing department for me, so I waited to update till this weekend. Thank you to our reviewers: **Lady Minuialwen**, **MinecraftedPocky**, **XAnimeXFreakX**, and our guest reviewer. I would have like to seen a little more feedback when it came to Jeff's chapter… because it was one of the few times I have ever written from an male perceptive. I want everyone to know more chapters like that will be coming out soon and I'd really like to what know what people think about Jeff's perspective in the story. You know… what I did right, what needs to be improve, and maybe how to capture Jeff's insane nature in words better. He's a challenging character to write, considering how volatile he is. So please… Constructive criticism is more than welcomed.

Chapter Eleven

Some Lesson

(Pepper's POV)

"Wow. You suck at this," I teased Jack as we played Guitar Hero. I pressed the buttons on the medium size white and blue fake guitar following the bright techno colored notes to AC/DC's "Highway to Hell." I was a season pro when it came to Guitar Hero. Valerie, Tanya, and I always competed against each other whenever we had a sleep over at Vale's house.

Jack grunted. "Shut up. So I'm a bit rusty," he retorted, defending his honor.

"Guess someone rather play Halo, huh?" I poked fun at him, distracting myself from the feeling of gloom eating away at the bottom of my heart. I missed my crazy friends. I missed our infamous sleepovers. Extreme ping-pong and it's hazards of getting nailed in the butt or other body parts. Playing Frisbee at the park and messing around on the swings and monkey bars. Going to the movies…

_Stop that, Pepper_, I scolded myself. _You're just making yourself miserable. Focus on the present. _

"Well, excuse me for not having eyes to see the screen with," Jack shot back, bumping me, making me miss a note or two.

"Hey! Cheater!" I cried out laughing. "You are so going down!"

"Dibs on playing winner," I heard Masky called from behind us as he seated himself on the couch.

"Nuh-uh. I call next round, Masky," Sally protested, sitting on the floor at Jeff's feet, while he sulked with a beer in his hand.

I ignored the sensation of his eyes burrowing holes in the back of my skull. He's been nothing, but a pain in the ass lately. His temper had gotten worse and he's been drinking more. In fact, it's rare when he doesn't have a beer can in hand. And trust me, trying to keep a safe distance is nearly impossible, he won't leave me alone. For anything. Even when I have to pee. His jealousy issues are getting underneath my skin big time. I can't count how many times I've blown up on him in the last week.

So I get along with everyone in the house, so freaking what? Aren't I allow to socialize and be a good house guest? So what if Jack and I are friends?

For the first time in a month and a half, I have some sense of normalcy in my life again. I can relax and interact with people, even if they are a bunch of killers. I missed being around other people and able to make small talk and hang out.

"Dammit!" Jack pouted when he succeeded in landing the lowest score ever in the history of Guitar Hero.

Masky laughed long and hard. "Man, that's pathetic! You fucking blow at Guitar Hero! Worst score ever."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack shot back, whirling around and pulled out his scalpel out from his sleeve. It cut through the air with a sharp whistle.

Masky yelped and flipped over the back of the couch as the tiny blade embedded itself into the cushion where his head had been a second earlier. Masky glared at the scalpel and then at Jack. "Not cool, dude! Totally not cool!"

Jack just waved the bird at him.

After sharing a house full of psychotic murders, I became immune to the sight of blades flying through the air, aimed for somebody's head or jugular. These guys were just plain nuts, it was funny.

I paused the game. "Alright. Be back in a second. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone," I said nonchalantly. Yep, just another day in a house full of killers.

"What? Gotta take a leak?" Masky called after me as I headed out of the room.

"None of your business!" I shouted back.

I heard laughter as I went in search for a bathroom on the first floor. Once I found one, I shut the door behind me and did my business. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. My mind temporarily brought up the memories I was trying to suppress.

My friends….

I wondered how they were handling my disappearance right now. Did they think I was still alive or dead? What did the missing person's report say about me? Have Valerie and Tanya given up hope yet? I wondered if they were still planning on going to Stone Beach this summer. I wondered if Tanya was still going out with Bryan or they had broke it off. Their relationship had been on shaky ground before Jeff kidnapped me. Now I don't know. What about Valerie? Was she working full time at her family's café since school was over with, helping her grandmother make her world famous rhubarb pies?

An single tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away and sighed. Yeah, thanks a lot brain. Now I'm even more homesick than I was.

I splashed my face with cold water and dried off with a soft fuzzy towel that I found on a rack below one of the cupboards. I took a look in the mirror, noting that my hair had grown out, barely brushing my shoulders. I made a face. I liked short hair. It was easy to manage.

I opened the bathroom door, ready to face the world again. I ran straight into Jeff. I bounced off his chest and found myself being pinned against the wall. His unblinking eyes, wide and agitated. The smell of beer coming off his breath. I was starting to get use to the constant lingering smell. Better than the iron twang of blood and gore. Now only if he took better care of his hygiene for God's sake.

"You enjoy flirting, whore?" he demanded, picking a fight.

Oh boy, here we go again. Like I said before, the guy has major possessive issues.

"We've been over this, Jeff," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose, exasperated. "Jack and I are friends. Meaning nothing romantic… Not that it's any of your freaking business, anyway."

"It is my fucking business!" He shouted right in my face. "You're mine! Mine!"

"So you keep saying," I muttered. "Look, I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with your anger issues, so if you don't mind I want to get back to Guitar Hero."

"Like fuck you are," he snarled, gripping me roughly by the shoulders, his nails digging painfully into my arms. "You're not going anywhere till I damn say you can!"

"Give me a break," I sighed. I gently pushed at his chest. His heart pounded away underneath the scratchy worn down material of his hoody. He seriously needed a new change of clothes. Maybe I ought to connive Mr. Nutcase to go shopping with me, so I could get him some new threads.

"You're not going to make your point by acting like a jack ass. You want me to spell out it for you? Fine! I am just friends with Jack and the others. There are a lot of girls out there in the world who have friends who are guys. There's nothing going on between us. So get over yourself, already. Beside," I looked him square in the eye. "You have no claim on me. I'm not some trinket you can drag along and put on display. I'm a human being, Jeff. I have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, and if I want to hang out and have fun with other people, then I will!"

"Don't get cocky with me, you little shit," he snapped, raising his hand like he was going to smack me around. "You're mine!"

"Like hell I am!" I raised my voice over his. "Get it through your thick head! I'm not your property! I'm not something you can buy and own, you stupid-?!"

He back me right up against the wall and covered my mouth with his ruined one, silencing my rant. His teeth grazing my bottom lip in his own twisted version of kissing.

"Always so ready with a come back. I told you that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," he hissed before biting my lower lip.

I clenched his sweatshirt as he continued with his assault. Stupid creep!

His hand traveled up to the side of my neck and smoothed over the angry red puckered line that he left over a month ago. I flinched at the touch. "You're mine, Pepper Pot. Here's the mark to prove it," he whispered, his tongue ran along my lips. "You are mine. You just need to be reminded every once in a while."

I glared at him. "That was your own damn fault," I reminded him angrily. He licked the side of my mouth and moved down to lay butterfly kisses along my jaw line and neck. I hissed when he bite down hard. It wasn't hard enough to drew blood, but I was going to have a good size hickey.

"Sassy little Pepper Pot," he uttered in a sing-song voice, his hand sliding down to undo the button on my pants.

I immediately stopped him. "If you're going to do that," I replied blushing. "Let's at least take this somewhere else."

"What's wrong with a little show and tell, hm?" he inquired giggling, kneeling down, pulling my pants down. He nuzzled my crouched, inhaling deeply. His eyes glazing over. Using his teeth, he slide down my underwear, before going back to drag his tongue through my sex.

I tried to push his face away, shuddering, fighting against the pleasant burn. "L-Lunatic… Not here!"

_**"What it is with your species and copulating out in the open?" **_An eerie inquisitive and yet agitated voice demanded.

Jeff ceased torturing me, his crazed glare turning towards the entity that immerged from the late afternoon shadows of the narrow hallway. The Slenderman's towering frame took up the entire space, the light seemingly deeming at his very presence.

_**"If you must insist on carrying on, take it behind closed doors," **_Slenderman warned, obviously annoyed at our lack of shame-or should I say, Jeff's lack of shame- before disappearing back from whence he came.

I think my face turned the color of my hair as I yanked my underwear and pants back on. "This is why I'm glad I don't have a dick," I muttered hotly. "You men are so freaking jazzed up on testosterone, you'll screw anywhere you see fit!"

"And where do you think you're going, hm?" Jeff grabbed me from behind. "We're just getting started. Fuck what Slendy has to say."

I struggled against his grip. "Dammit Jeff! Ever heard of honoring the host's wishes?"

"Oh? Maybe you're right," he replied thinking it over and giggled, "Let's take this little show upstairs then."

He slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed for the stairs, laughing as I kicked and squirmed, cussing him out. His shoulder was so freaking boney!

Once upstairs and in our room, Jeff tossed me onto the bed. Disheveled, I hauled myself back up onto my feet. Why I never?! Treat me like that! I'll kick his ass.

Jeff locked the door. "Now that we have some privacy," he said. He took his hoody and under shirt off. "How about we pick up where we left off, hm?"

"Y-you creep! That wasn't necessary you know! I am perfectly capable on walking on my own two-?!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he took me by the shoulder and spun me around, shoving me back towards the bed. I face planted into the mattress.

"Bend over!" he ordered gleefully. He grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him. "Put your ass in the air!"

I craned my neck to shriek at him. "You son of a bitch!"

An sharp slap echoed through the room. I gasped, feeling the stinging blow across my ass. He just… Did he just spank me?!

He giggled. "Like that, Pepper Pot?" He peeled off my pants. His hand caressed my butt, lovingly, before coming down again hard. I sucked in a sharp intake of air. Ming-ya that stung! "There's more where that came from. I'm going to teach you a little lesson."

"This is your idea of a lesson? Spanking me?" I demanded snidely as my underwear slid to the floor, exposing my now pink rear-end. "Some lesson!"

The smart alec remark earned me another crack across the butt. I cried out, fisting the sheets. I heard his demonic laughter coming from behind me.

He tsked me, before hitting my ass again. "Let's see how much spunk you have left when I'm through with you. You'll be a trembling pile of goo by the time I'm finished."

His hand came down hard again and again. Tears blurred my vision as I endured the spanking. So this was his solution? If he couldn't kill me, he was going to spank me silly?

The most humiliating part of it was the fact I was getting turned on. The slow burn between my legs, drawing its strength from the blows on my ass. My sex wept under the stimulation. He discovered that my ass was sensitive early on whenever we were in the sack, and now he was using it to his advantage!

Just as it seemed like I couldn't take any more pain, he plunged his tongue into my depths, making me scream. He gripped my burning globes as I squirmed under his assault. His tongue dipping into me and then back out and up to my clit. And repeating.

I mewled and cried, tears blinding me. I buried my face into the sheets, my mind bathed in pain and pleasure. Delicious pressure built up inside my core. He used a mixture of teeth and tongue to force me higher with each nip and stroke. Sensing that I was on the edge of oblivion, Jeff pulled away. I moaned in protested, my nerves alive with peeking pleasure.

He waited till my body started to come down from its high, before going back in again. He laved at my hyper sensitive flesh and bit my clit, driving me back up towards that high. He continued on until I was ready to climax and stopped.

He did this several times. Just when I was about to peek, he abruptly pull back, leaving me perched on the edge of climax, but not quite there. My body trembled with pent up pleasure that wasn't allowed release. I was wound too tightly, I thought for sure I was going to shatter if I didn't climax soon!

Tears burned in my eyes. I couldn't care less if I looked pathetic. "J-J-J-J…" I had difficulty remembering how to talk.

"Hm?" The bastard was enjoying himself! He breathed on the over stimulated fleshed and laughed as I whined, my hips jerking. "Is there something you want, Pepper Pot?"

"Pl-Pl-Pl…" Come on mouth! Work! "Pl-Pleeeeaaasssseee!"

"Please what?" He taunted. "Say what you want, Pepper."

I groaned as he inserted a finger inside me. "Hah!" He thrusted, deliberately slow. His tongue played with my clit as he thrusted. My mind threatened to tear itself apart under the attack of constant pleasure. "Pl-Please!"

"Please what? Come on. Say it!" he taunted some more.

I struggled to verbalize my need. Oh God! I couldn't take it! "Climax!" I drew in another breath and mewled, my mind struggling to keep afloat. "Let me…." He added another finger. "Let me cum! Please!"

He tossed his head laughing before taking his tongue and working it magically across my wound up sex, while thrusting with his fingers.

I climaxed. Hard. My muscles locking up around his fingers, trapping them as I went over the edge finally. Bright violent spots exploding in my vision. My body arched and jerked, before I collapsed in a sweaty mass on the bed, gasping for breath.

In my haze, I felt him climb onto the bed and pull me into his embrace. I curled up against him, still trembling.

"Now, did someone learn their lesson?" His amused voice sounded distant in my ears.

It took a long moment before I could answer him. "You… You suck."

His chest shook as he laughed long and hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: First off, a huge "THANK YOU" to **AvaleeDarling **and **MinecraftedPocky**! I don't think I ever had an work of mine compared to a best selling novel! Whoa… That made my day right there. Also "thank you" to those who have favorite/followed my work in the last week… I'm always happy to open my inbox and see that someone has taken the time to click on "favorite" or "follow." You guys are awesome! Anyways, here is the newest chapter, "Things to Come." Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Things To Come

_**"Jeffery."**_

Two hours that was all I wanted. Two whole fucking hours of rest. My hand instinctively went for the knife.

_**"Jeffery. Wake up."**_

What the hell did that faceless bastard want now? I wasn't one of his lackeys. I grunted and refused to move. I was too comfortable. Pepper's Pot body heat halfway on top of me. She snuggled when she slept. I didn't want to move.

Fuck him.

_**"JEFF!" **_

"Fuck…" I cursed, static shattering the peace inside my head. I growled, clenching my knife tightly. I was gonna kill-hoe the motherfucker! He needed to leave me the fuck alone. I wasn't fifteen anymore. Hell, my teenage years were behind me. I was fully grown. I did not need a baby-sitter anymore.

I pulled the sleeping mask off and glared around the room. It was way after sundown. Guess, I must have overslept or something. The others were already out hunting. Good riddance.

I expected the urge to maim to hit me like a tone of bricks. After dark, it always became unbearable. That sweet burning desire to spill blood and hear those screams of my dying prey. The urge was there, but it barely flared to the surface, like it was struggling to ignite.

Odd. I glanced at Pepper Pot, her body wrapped around mine. Could it be because of her?

I grunted and tried to pry myself out of her arms without waking her. Why did she do this to me?

She stirred. Shit.

Her eyes opened. "Mmm.. Jeff? What the heck?" Her drowsy voice called to me. Was it really that bad risking Slendy getting mad with me? Who said I had to come running every time he paged me?

_**"Jeffery. I am loosing my patience."**_

I could sense his annoyance in the back of my head. I growled underneath my breath. "Damn motherfucker," I muttered. I nuzzled Pepper Pot's head, relishing the softness of her hair. Slendy better have a damn good reason for ruining this. "Go back to sleep, Pepper Pot. Be back in a bit."

I pulled myself away and grabbed my clothes. Pulling on my hoody and tucking my knives away in their many hiding place, I glanced to see Pepper Pot had rolled over, her back facing me, wrapping herself around a pillow. I glared at the pillow.

_Jeez, you're jealous of a stupid pillow? Dude, you got issues. _

Leave me the fuck alone, Liu. It's bad enough I have Slendy's invading my head. I don't need your stupid dead ass pestering me too.

_Just go see what Slenderman wants. You know you'll get your dumb ass handed to ya if you don't. _

"Too many damn voices in my head," I grumbled, closing the door shut behind me. I stalked out of the house and towards the tree line. I could see Slendy's silhouette lingering in the shadows of the trees.

_**"How long do you plan on dragging out your little affair with the human girl?" **_Slendy inquired once I stood before him.

My body immediately tensed. Pepper Pot? Oh, fuck no. He is not bringing her into this. "None of your fucking business. I'll play with her as long as I want," I snapped. I took out a knife and idly twirled it in my fingers.

The urge to see crimson was finally igniting. Hm, Pepper Pot needed eight hours of sleep like most normal humans. Who said I had to be back right away?

_**"You're forming a dangerous attachment to that girl, Jeffery," **_Slendy warned me, his voice flat and angry.

"You gonna lecture me like I'm still some dumb kid? I'm no longer your student," I snorted, smirking. "I can do whatever the hell I want. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go out to paint the town."

I turned and found him blocking my path. I regarded him, the need to kill burning in the back of my throat. How long has it been since Slends and I last clashed? I always got my ass handed to me, but hell, if I ever learn my fucking lesson…

"Wanna fight, Slends?" I demanded, itching to leapt into action.

_**"You're incorrigible as ever. I see time on your own hasn't changed that," **_the faceless bastard commented. Something about his demeanor changed_**. "Very well. If she is that important to you, I advise that you and your little "toy" extend your stay with us then. Shall we say?"**_ There was a pause. _**"Nine months?"**_

With that he vanished into the fog. I peered into the empty air, wondering what the hell that was about. Like hell, Pepper Pot and I were sticking around for that long!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: Alright! Alright! People liked Chapter twelve. A huge "THANK YOU" to our reviewers: **Bookfinder**,** MinecraftedPocky**, **Sayuri Kimiko**, **Lexisholl**, and **P.Y.Z.K**. If you liked Chapter Twelve you'll love this one! I ain't gonna tell you what happens next. You guy wills just have to figure this one out. Also "Thank you" to those who have clicked on the "favorite/follow" button. It's awesome to see someone new added to my list of loyal. Happy Late Halloween and enjoy everyone.

Chapter Thirteen

Surprise! Surprise!

(Pepper's POV)

_ This is bad. Really bad! My period is never this late!_

I paced in the bathroom. My mind racing. I knew my menstrual cycle like the back of my hand, and I knew for a fact that my period never skipped a single month. Dread churned in my stomach. I stopped and stared into the mirror. My worried green eyes stared back at me.

"It's okay, Pepper. It's okay. Maybe it's just really, really late this month," I reassured me. It didn't help. My intuition begged to differ. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Oh god, how the hell was I going to find out? It's not like I can go up to one of the boys and say, "Hey, I need to go into the town, mind showing me the way?"

Questions would be asked. Suspicions would be raised.

"How else are you going to find out, Pepper?" I scolded myself. "Just swallow your damn pride and ask one of them!"

With a shaky resolved, I stepped outside of the bathroom and immediately ran right into Jeff. I staggered back to glare at him.

"What were you grumbling about in there?" he demanded.

I continued to give him the stink eye. If my fears were true, I only had one person to blame… Okay maybe two. It does take two to tango, but I only let him have his way with me, because it was better than fighting back when he wanted sex. I figured that letting him get what he wanted was better than rape, and it really wasn't like the sex was all that bad. He knew a thing or two that made me…

I shook my head of the naughty thoughts. Oh no! No! I glared at him. "You better pray that my suspicions are way off."

His eyes widened if that was possible. It was clear he was confused by my statement. Tough luck. I didn't feel like explaining as I stormed off. I found everyone, outside in the backyard, practicing. An low tech target range was set up, complete with hanging sandbags that served as fake victims.

Masky and Hoody were sitting on the railing of the back porch as Jack ran the course, using his knife to cut at the practice dummies with skill.

"I need somebody to take me into town," I announced. Might as well be direct about this. Screw my pride. This was a emergency.

All eyes landed on me.

"Like fuck are you!" I heard Jeff snarl behind me. I ignored him.

"What do you need to go into town for?" Masky asked, his masked facing turning towards me with obvious curiosity. "Oh, is it _that_ time of the month?"

I felt the muscles between my shoulders tighten. If only that was simple. "Something like that," I replied with a shrug.

"Great. Just what we need. A bitch on her monthly," I heard Hoody muttered, dropping off the porch and switching places with Jack.

Jack swung himself over the railing with practiced grace. I so envied him. "What's going on?"

"Pepper needs to hit the town for feminine supplies," Masky stated.

"I'll take you," Jack offered. Good ol' Jack. The one killer I knew I could rely on.

"Like hell I'm letting you go alone with that kidney eating freak!" Jeff declared, being difficult and immature as always.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms in front of me. "And I suppose you would rather stand in the lady's isle at the store, while I figure out which set of tampons I want, then?"

That did the trick. He opened his mouth like he was going to retort, then snapped it close. He growled and turned around. He pouted.

"I think you made a point with him," Jack stated, chuckling at Jeff's expense.

"I didn't say I'm not going with. I'll… I'll just wait outside the store, while you're in there!" Jeff protested, hotly and started walking away. "Let's get this shit over with."

The convenient store we walked into was your typical Walgreens. Bright lightening. High ceilings, and lots of isles to get lost in. I made a beeline for the toiletries. Jack trailed behind me, ignoring the questioning stares from the other shoppers, who halted in their browsing as we passed.

I slowed my pace as I came upon the feminine health products. I snatched up a package of tampons, hoping that I would need them in the immediate future. Queasiness settled in the pit of my stomach as my eyes land on the pregnancy tests. Oh boy. Oh boy…

"You okay?" Jack inquired noticing the look on my face. He followed my gaze. "You're not here for tampons, are you?"

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "I…" Just tell the truth, Pepper. "No."

"Oh… How long?" Jack sounded uncomfortable as I felt.

I picked up a package and stared at it. "I never miss a month," I muttered, trying my best to stay focus and pick out one or two that looked accurate. "I'm hoping it's just stress."

"Does Jeff know about… this?" Jack asked as we walked back towards the front of the store.

"That idiot? Ha! No. He's not the easiest person to talk," I replied in annoyance. "I don't think psychos can comprehend the seriousness of situations like these." I looked to Jack. "No offense, of course."

"None taken. Not all of us are as screwed up in the head as Jeff is," Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I placed the items on the counter. The cashier, an woman in her mid forties, who was obviously not a natural redhead, gave me a disapproving glare. "Aren't you a little young to buy a pregnancy test?" she demanded.

I played dumb. "I am? It's for my big sister. She's works crazy hours and her boyfriend isn't willing to do it so… here I am," I said. I didn't really care if the woman bought the lie or not. I just wanted to get out of there. I pulled out the wallet and waited on her to ring me out. She gave me a suspicious look as she handed back the change and bagged my purchase. Yep… She so didn't buy the lie. Did I really look like a teenage hussy?

I glanced down at my outfit as Jack and I exited the store. An oversize baggy forest green t-shirt, skinny jeans, and dirty sneakers. Since we moved in with Slenderman and the gang, I made sure to keep up on my hygiene. I hated not being able to brush my teeth or shower on a day-to-day basis while Jeff and I were on the run.

"I don't think I look like a whore," I muttered, making a face as we met up with Jeff. "Do I look like one of those hussies who would spread her legs for anything with a dick?"

Jack and Jeff gave me a look. "Uh… Not that I can see," Jack replied caught off guard by my blunt question.

"The fuck? Why the hell would you ask such a stupid question like that?" Jeff demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I wonder why. I just bought a pregnancy test and I'm obviously not out of school yet, genius!"

He stood very still for a moment. His mutilated face twitching as if trying to form some sort of facial expression. "Why the fuck did you buy one of those damn things?" he demanded in a angry voice.

I glared at him, not giving a hoot at the moment if he was pissed or not, and poked him in the chest. "Because somebody didn't use protection like they should have. Because my period is late and I never, ever miss a month. You do the math," I seethed hotly and then turned to stalk off down the street. Let him have a temper tantrum over that if he really wants to. At the moment I didn't give a rat's ass either way. I had other things to worry about.

Oh no. No. No freaking way. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening.

Once we had gotten back to Slenderman's house, I locked myself in the downstairs' bathroom, so I could take the test without four curious pairs of eyes looking over my shoulder the entire time.

I swallowed the bile rising in the back of my throat. There as plain as day was that dreaded pink positive sign, flashing mockingly at the end of the deposable pregnancy strip.

My head spun as I gripped the edge of the vanity, trying not to faint. I bought two pregnancy tests from different name brands. Two of them. And both of them said the same thing.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. I was pregnant?! Me?! No way! No freaking way! Of all the rotten luck… Damn that bastard. Damn him to hell.

"Pepper Pot. What's going on?" I heard Jeff call through the door.

"Well?" I heard Sally inquire curiously. "She's been in there forever."

"Twenty bucks says moron, here, got the poor girl knocked up!" Masky declared. Oh great, they were taking bets now.

"I swear if you don't shut your goddamn mouth, I will run you through!" I heard Jeff threaten.

"I'll take that bet," Hoody piped up. "Wait, how the hell is anyone going to win if we all think that Jeff knocked up his little whore?"

"I dare you to call her that again, you fucker! I'll tear out that forked tongue of yours and force feed it to ya! I didn't knock her up! She can't be pregnant!" Jeff shouted. I heard him banging on the door. "Pepper Pot, what the fuck does that damn thing say? Come out already! If you don't come out in the next two seconds, I'll break down the door."

"I don't think you're helping the situation, nimrod," Jack stated with a sigh of dismay.

I gripped the edge of the sink to steady myself. Fuck. Now what? So many questions swarmed inside my head. I mean, pregnancy test would design to detect specific hormones a woman's body releases when she's pregnant, right? Not all pregnancy tests are accurate, though, especially the over counter kind, so the tests could be wrong…. I hope.

I gulped and turned to the door as Jeff rattled the doorknob on the other side. What was going through the maniac's mind at the moment? I wondered if he understood what it might mean for the both of us if the pregnancy tests were right?

I shuddered at the thought of me being pregnant at seventeen and hundreds of miles away from home, in a house full of killers. Jeff was so… volatile. How would he handle the news? Would he finally snap and kill me if it turns out to be true?

I was still very fond of living, despite all the crazy bullshit I've been through. I had grown used to Jeff's weirdness, although I hated the very plain fact he enjoyed murdering people. As a person, he was alright. Mentally disturbed, violent, but he could be decent. I hope I wasn't developing what they called "Stockholm syndrome."

I shook my head and moved towards the door, before Jeff decided to do something stupid. I hated the idea of having to explain to our "kind" host, Slenderman, why the door to the downstairs' bathroom was destroyed.

I opened it just as he was about to kick it down. I regarded him, wearily. "You don't have to kick in the door, maniac," I said in a quiet voice. My stomach somersaulted with unease. I folded my arms around me, protectively and avoided eye contact.

"Well?" Masky prompted, speaking up as I remained silent. Everybody seemed to lean in, invading my personal bubble, eager for the verdict.

I recoiled under the inquiring stares. There was suddenly a gigantic knot in my throat. It was hard to swallow. Oh gawd, why me? "Um… Well… It's like this…"

"Just spit it out, girl! Did stupid knock your ass up or what?" Hoody demanded.

Jack smacked him across the head. "Don't be an ass. Let Pepper take her time."

"What?" Hoody acted like he did nothing wrong.

I felt my insides twist into tight knots under the attention. I usually didn't mind having all eyes on me. Butting heads with Miss popular in the hallways at school, always drew attention, but there was a big difference between being at school and being here in the mists of monsters and murderers. I was way out of my element and very afraid. For my life and my future…

"All of you shut the hell up!" Jeff snapped. He turned to me with almost imploring frighten eyes. "Pepper Pot, just spit it out. The thing says you're not pregnant, right?

I took an took deep breath to calm myself. Oh, if only that was true. I hugged myself tighter and keep my eyes from meeting his. Oh please, don't do something violent. Please don't do something violent. "It's… um… It's positive."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All rights and credit belong to the original creators of the creepy pastas mentioned in this fanfiction from here on out. Besides the plot and the main character, I don't any own anything else. I am simply borrowing Jeff and the gang for my own entertainment.

Rated M for gore, violence, disturbing images, profanity, and eventually lemons…

A/N: Wow…. SIX REVIEWS?! I never thought I'd see the day when people would post that many reviews for a single chapter. You guys are freaking awesome! If you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE

Chapter Fourteen

All His Fault

"It's positive."

Silence filled the hallway. I remained still. My heart pounding away in my chest. I lifted my gaze to sneak a peek at the look on Jeff's face. The others' reaction didn't matter to me. It was his. This wasn't something to sneeze at. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack was studying Jeff as well. It looks like I wasn't the only one waiting to see Jeff's reaction.

Hoody was the first to break the silence. He tossed his head back laughing. "Well, I'll be damn! Way to go, dumb ass," he congratulated Jeff, slapping him hard on the back.

Sally's eyes widen in excitement. "You mean there's going to be a baby!" At least some one was happy about this fucked up situation. "Can I be the Aunt? Can I?"

"I guess, that means some one is gonna have to make some major changes then, huh?" Masky teased, poking fun.

"Fuck!" Jeff's angry voice interrupted them. Everyone's attention turned toward him as he stood there completely rigid. His body seemed to be quivering with barely contained violence. Despite the permanent grin that marred his mutilated face, you could see the conflicting emotions waging war in his beady faces. "FUCK! You gotta be joking! Is this some kind of a sick fucking joke?!"

I flinched as he turned his deranged gaze on me. "Tell me it's just stupid a joke, Pepper Pot. You can't be pregnant. You can't. It's a joke. The tests didn't say that. You're messing with me, aren't you? You dirty bitch!"

I swallowed hard, my body tensing up. Oh God! Here it comes.

His fist slammed into the doorway, mere inches from my head. "Tell me it's a joke! Tell me it's a joke! You fucking slut! You're not pregnant! Don't fucking lie to me!" he shouted.

"Whoa! Dude, calm the fuck down," Masky said, waving his hands in front of him. Everyone was backing away from Jeff, realizing he was about to explode.

I even tried to put some distance between us, side-stepping away from him. He stopped me short though. He grabbed me roughly by the arms, pinning them to my body and shook me. "Don't you dare run away! You whore! Slut! Dirty bitch! Don't you dare run away from me!"

Fear, icy and suffocating, settled itself over me. I haven't been this afraid of the lunatic since he kidnapped me. Tears started collecting themselves in the corner of my eyes. Shit! Not now!

"Jeff," Jack warned, his hand slipping into the pocket of his sleeve in case Jeff tried to harm me.

"You fucking bitch! You fucking dirty bitch!" Jeff shouted in my face.

I grimaced and struggled against his iron grip. Tears rose to the surface as he screamed in my face, shaking me violently. His eyes wide and crazier than I had ever seen them. Something dangerous and wild lurking behind them. An sob forced its way up as he drew back one of his fists, ready to strike me.

I cringed and closed my eyes. He was going to hurt me! He was going to fucking hurt me!

_** "That's enough, Jeffery," **_Slenderman's voice pierced through the tension. Tentacles emerged out of the shadows and latched themselves onto Jeff's body in a vice grip. Like a phantom, Slenderman stepped forward, his frame towering over everyone. _**"If you can't control your emotions, I will remove you from this situation myself." **_

Jeff wasn't listening. His eyes glued on me. The blood lust as plain as day. He wanted to kill me. "You… You bitch," he whispered, his voice low and shaking. "You're lying! You can't be pregnant. You're lying! You're lying! Lying! Lying!"

_** "She's not lying, Jeff," **_Slenderman replied, another black smoky tentacle emerged and wrapped itself around his mouth. _**"I suppose congratulations are in order, but until then, I believe is it best you remove yourself from her presence until you can comprehend what you have done." **_

Jeff didn't seem to hear an word. His attention completely on me. Silent accusations shown in his eyes. All of them aimed at me. Like this was all my fault. He was going to pin the blame on me. He thought I was lying to him. That I was flat out lying to him!

My lips quivered as I felt Slenderman pry Jeff away from me. I watched as he lifted him high in the air like he weighed nothing.

_** "Miss Deidre, I believe you have some decisions you need to make concerning the life now growing inside you and your future," **_Slenderman told me, firmly. _**"Choose carefully." **_

An tingling numbing sensation started in my feet and worked its way into the other parts body of my body as Slenderman and Jeff vanished. My back hit the wall with a soft thump as I stared into the empty space in front of me. An tear escaped and then another and another. Soon they were falling uncontrollably and I saw no reason to stop them.

I closed my eyes and cried, sliding down the wall until I curled in on myself. My body shook violently as I cried. He wanted to kill me! He was going to actually kill me! If Slenderman hadn't gotten involved…

I felt an hand on my shoulder. I automatically stiffened. "Pepper."

Jack...

I lifted my head to stare at him, wide eye, my nose running and tears running down my flushed face.

"Yeesh, that's a face only a mother can love," Jack muttered as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Slenderman will take care of Jeff. You don't have to worry. Once he calms down, we can hopefully figure out this mess."

Without thinking about it, I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed. He stilled, more than likely unsure what to do about a girl crying against him. Carefully, he drew me into an loose embrace and patted me on the back, awkwardly.

"Poor Pepper," Sally muttered.

"Come on, Sally. I think Pepper need some time alone," Masky uttered, taking Sally hand. He, Hoody, and her walked away, leaving me to cry in peace.

Several moments past as I cried my eyes out. It wasn't fair. Life sucked! Why did I have to end up with this bag of bullshit? Of all the rotten things that has ever happened to me, this took the cake. I was seventeen and pregnant, something I never ever imagine that would happen to me! And it was all _his _fault!

I was hundred miles away from home… Away from people who exactly what to do in these types of situations and who could protect me. Suddenly, I missed my mother more even than ever. She was always there for me. Always the shoulder I cried on. And now, I couldn't even do that!

"I want to go home," I muttered in between sobs, my shoulders shook harder. "I want to go home!"

"I'm sorry, Pepper," Jack said, his voice wavering. He probably never had to deal with a emotional distress teen before. He hugged me unsure of what else he could do. "I'm sorry."

I skipped dinner. I didn't have an appetite and I couldn't stand the sympathetic glances I kept getting every time I turned around from the others. I locked myself in my bedroom and stripped out of my clothes, leaving on only a t-shirt and my undies, before crawling into bed.

There away from stares, I let the tears flow. Crying out all my frustration and anger into the pillows. I wished I was hundred miles away from this place. Back in Deerhorn, back in my own house, my own room, in my own bed. Safe and Sound. Where I could smuggle with Louis, my five year old tabby cat and hear the muffled conversation going between my parents during the evening. Where I could hear Willy running up and down the stairs, eager to go outside and play with the neighbor's kids. Where I could just pick up my phone and give Vale or Tanya a call if something was bugging me.

The tears flowed faster. I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed harder, my entire body shaking. Why me? What did I do to ever deserve this? Since when did my life have to become such a nightmare? Seventeen and pregnant! Seventeen and freaking pregnant!

How stupid! How ironic. I swore I would never end up a teenage mom. That was why when I engaged in sexual activities I'd use protection. I was wiser than that. Better than that.

_ The universe must be laughing its ass off at me_, I concluded bitterly. Serves that self righteous little brat right! See, this is what happens when you end up in a situation like this, the embeddable happens! Surprise! You're seventeen, a hundred miles away from home, in a house full of monsters and pregnant! How do you like that apples? Serves you right! Serves you right!

If only there was some way for me to escape. If only I could happen upon an fool proof plan to escape from this grim fate and find my way back to Deerhorn and away from that bastard for good! I hated Jeff! I hated him with a passion!

Who the hell did he think he was anyway? Who the hell said he come just waltzing into my life and ruin everything? Who the hell told him was it okay to send my dad into the hospital? That it was okay to abduct me, to knock me up and then put the blame on me?! This was all his fault!

My life was going just fine until he came into the picture. I was going to be a senior. I was planning on making it to sectionals in Cross Country this year. I was going to get into Honor Society this year. I was going to graduate and go off to school somewhere in New York City. But oh no, he just had to pick me! Out all of the unlucky stiffs in the world, he found me the most entertaining and decided to make me his play thing. He took away everything from me! He was selfish, violent, mental disturbed, and wrathful. Ugh! I wanted to throttle him! Better yet, give him a taste of his own medicine!

"Damn him! Damn him!" I whispered in between sobs. This was all his fault!

For next three days straight I wallowed in self misery. Something I never allowed myself to do before. I stopped talking to everyone, only wanting to be left alone. Besides a shower, I rarely left my room. Even when my stomach reminded me it was time to eat.

I stared up at the ceiling fan as it lazily turned, certain questions repeatedly brought themselves to the front of my mind time and time again.

Where had Slenderman taken Jeff? It had been three days. I thought for sure the lunatic would be back and be looking for blood. Had Jeff finally realize I hadn't been lying to him? Or was his mind so twisted that he had completely and utterly connived himself that I lied to him? If so what did this mean for me? Would he come and kill me? Did I stand an chance against him? Would the others inferred again?

Just what do you say to connive a psychopath that you're telling the truth? Could I even reason with Jeff? From past experience, reason seemed to do very little for him. The way his mind worked eluded me. He was a labyrinth of contradictions, emotional trauma, and violent tendencies. I wondered what was going to happen when he got back? Would he try to kill me?

"How long you going are going to be sad?" I lifted my head to see Sally sitting across from me on the bed. I turned my head back to continue staring at the ceiling. She followed my gaze. "What's so fascinating up there anyway?"

Sally pestered me at least once or twice a day. I think she was kind of like everyone's spy. You know to make sure, I haven't died on them or something like that.

"Nothing really," I answered. "I'm just need to stare at something while I'm thinking."

Sally scooted over to me and get in my line of sight. "Like about what?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Just stuff."

"Everyone is getting worried. They're taking bets on how long you're going to stay like this. Hoody says a week. Masky betting a couple more days, and Jack, well… he says if you don't shape up by sundown, he's going to drag you of here by your toes himself," Sally rambled on, titling her head as she sat back.

"Hm," was my reply.

"Why are you so sad, Pepper? Was it because of Jeff?" Sally inquired, being nosy. "Jack says it's complicated, but I don't see how. You're going have a baby. Isn't a baby suppose to bring everyone happiness?"

I fought back a smirk. Children had such a black and white view of the world. I would have said "You'll understand when you're older," but Sally was never going to grow old. She was dead after all. Ghosts don't age. Or at least I don't think so anyway.

"Let's just say, even a baby can't make this situation any better," I replied. Teenagers weren't supposed to get pregnant. We weren't mature enough mentally or psychically to hanble motherhood.

"And why not? You're gonna be a mommy! I personally can't wait to greet the baby when it comes along," Sally replied, cheerfully.

I turned to look at her. I would have love to point why me having a baby is not a good idea at this point and time. The father was a serial killer. I was a junior, soon-to-be senior in high school. I was hundred miles away in the middle of bum fucked Egypt, wondering if I was going to live to see tomorrow. This was the worst possible situation to bring a baby into.

_ Maybe I oughtta have Jack help me abort the baby_, I thought darkly. I never asked to be a mother and I didn't find it fair to bring this baby into such a fucked up situation. The kid's dad was a serial killer after all. An psychotic, violent bastard, who wouldn't be able to hanble fatherhood. Being a parent took a lot of sacrifice, sleepless nights, dealing with temper tantrums. You had to be patient, selfless, affectionate, firm and yet lenient. The idiot wasn't capable of any of these traits.

"Man, I'm so fucked," I uttered letting the angst over take me again. If I had been at home when I got pregnant, Mom and Dad would know what to do…

Knock.

Knock.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows to stare down the door. I just wanted to be left alone. Didn't these people understand that?

"Pepper. It's Jack," the voice beyond the door said.

Sally hopped off the bed and trotted over to the door and phased through it.

"Hi Jack!" I heard her say in a sing-song voice. "Pepper is still moping."

I heard him sigh and knock on the door again. "Pepper, I'm coming in." I sat up, completely as he stepped foot into the room.

"Can I help you?" I wanted to know, my voice coming out harsh. Okay, this was Jack we were talking about, and he's been nothing but a good friend to me since I came to live under Slenderman's roof. I knew it wasn't his fault I was in this mess. I had no reason to act pissy around him, but dammit, I was in a very foul mood. Maybe I should blame it on the hormones.

"You still feeling sorry for yourself?" he asked.

I made a short angry noise in the back of my throat. "Well, yeah. Wouldn't you if you were in my shoes?"

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Look, feeling sorry for yourself isn't going do jack shit for your situation." I gave him a sour look. He scratched the back of his neck. "Slenderman said to leave you alone. You have some major decisions you need to make, but I don't think you're gonna make them without a clear head. So… I was thinking. Wanna give the obstacle course out back a try?"

I thought it over. Pity parties were over rated. And exercise was good for you after all, especially if you had pent up emotions to deal with. I shrugged. "Sure. Might as well."

I could have sworn he smirked behind that mask of his. "Good. Get dress." He got up and left me to change.

I sat there for a moment, the gloom still weighing heavily over me. He was right. Wallowing in self pity got nothing accomplished and I had a full plate. I hopped off the bed and stripped out of my pjs. On went the bra, the over sized dark grey shirt I stole from Jeff-I don't think he minds so much-, ripped jeans, and sneakers.

I pulled my tangled curls into a messy bun and headed out the door.


End file.
